5W(plus)1H
by december28
Summary: 5W(plus)1H: When, Who, Why, Where, What dan How. 6 kata penentu awal dan akhir kisah Daehyun dan Junhong ."Aku mencintaimu…..sangat mencintaimu Choi Junhong" ! Daelo Fanfiction! YAOI! Typooo! Don't like don't read :) Last : How ! ! Reviewnya pleawesss (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**5W(plus)1H**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other..

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**First: 'When' you and me falling in love**

…

..

.

"Daehyun-ah..!"

Berbalik, menatap bertanya kepada pemuda yang tadi meneriakkan namanya di koridor kampus.

Namanya Jung Daehyun.

Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis semester 4 (empat) di salah satu Universitas Negeri di Seoul.

Anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan periklanan yang berkembang pesat di Korea Selatan.

"Ada apa Yongguk Hyung?"

Pemuda yang satunya, yang berlari menghampiri Daehyun dengan buku tebal di tangan kanannya.

Namanya Bang Yongguk.

Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis semester 6 (enam) di salah satu Universitas Negeri di Seoul.

Anak tunggal seorang janda muda yang menikah lagi dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar saat ini. Ayah kandungnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat umurnya 6 tahun, dan ibu nya menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu, dua tahun kemudian.

Memiliki seorang adik tiri manis yang umurnya berjarak 2 tahun lebih muda, Choi Junhong.

Yongguk bersikukuh tetap menggunakan marga 'Bang' peninggalan ayah kandungnya walau ia bisa menggunakan marga Choi kapan pun ia mau.

"Kau meninggalkan buku mu di perpustakaan"

Yongguk memukul kepala Daehyun dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

Daehyun meringis sambil terkekeh.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru Hyung, dan terima kasih"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, melangkah menuju kendaraan mereka terparkir.

"Kau jadi mengerjakan tugas akhir semester di rumahku?"

Daehyun menimang, memutar kunci mobil di tangannya, tampak sedikit berfikir.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kau juga perlu mengerjakan tugas akhir semestermu? Kalau aku mengerjakannya di rumahmu aku pasti akan menggangumu, kau tau…aku pasti sibuk bertanya ini itu"

Yongguk merangkul bahu Daehyun.

"Aku tak merasa terganggu, kadang bertukar fikiran saat mengerjakan tugas bisa membuat hasil kerjamu maksimal..ku rasa, jadi datanglah.."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang.. sore ini kau siap?"

"Tentu, bawa buku seperlunya saja.. ada banyak buku milik Ayah Choi yang bagus di rumah"

"Wahh.. Kau tak tau betapa bersyukurnya aku memiliki teman sekaligus Sunbae sebaikmu…Aku pergi dulu Hyung, sampai bertemu nanti sore di rumahmu"

Daehyun melambai ke arah Yongguk yang membalas dengan senyum kecilnya.

Masuk dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan Yongguk dan parkiran kampus.

…

.

"Hallo..Yongguk Hyung?"

"Hallo, Junhong-ah"

"ya?"

Junhong –adik tiri Yongguk- yang tengah berkutat dengan sketsa rancangannya mulai bangkit dari meja belajarnya, menjepit telepon genggamnya di antara telinga dan bahunya, berjalan menuju meja samping ranjang untuk mengambil air putih dan meminumnya.

"Kau di rumah?"

Suara berat Yongguk terdengar.

"Ya, aku libur kuliah hari ini, ada apa? Kenapa kau belum pulang Hyung?"

Duduk ditepian ranjang dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang berbalut sandal kamar bergambar Iron Man.

"Tadi aku dari kantor Ayah Choi, aku masih di jalan karena harus mengantar berkas Ayah kepada koleganya di Ilsan"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Teman kampus ku akan berkunjung ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir semester bersama, tapi seperti yang kau tau aku masih di jalan. Dia mungkin akan tiba sekitar 30 menit lagi. Kau bisa membantuku menemaninya? Setidaknya sampai aku datang.."

"Ahh..baiklah Hyung, tentu aku bisa.."

"Terima kasih Junhong-ah.."

"Sama-sama Hyung, belikan aku donut sebagai imbalan okay?"

Yongguk tertawa.

"Tak masalah, telepon aku kapan pun saat ada masalah okay"

"hng~ bye hyung"

"bye.."

Pip.

Junhong keluar kamarnya, mendekap sketsanya dan menggenggam kotak pensilnya di tangan satunya.

Menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang tampak sepi.

Hanya beberapa Ahjumma yang tampak berlalu lalang membersihkan perabot rumah.

"Ahjumma.."

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Di mana Ibu? Apa masih di butik?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda..Nyonya masih belum pulang karena yang saya tau beliau akan mengadakan pameran dalam waktu dekat"

"Ahh..benar..baiklah, terima kasih"

"Ya tuan muda"

Junhong meletakkan sketsa dan kotak pensilnya pada meja di ruang televise.

Kembali berkutat dengan sketsa-sketsa pakaian yang sedang ia kerjakan tadi.

Junhong sedang asyik dengan sketsanya saat bunyi bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Pasti teman Yongguk Hyung.

Junhong berlari menuju pintu, tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Aku saja yang buka' pada Ahjumma yang juga melangkah menuju pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

Pemuda berkulit tan dengan senyum manis berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tersenyum sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Aku Jung Daehyun, teman Yongguk Hyung.."

Suaranya..

Halus..

Dan Junhong suka mendengar nada bicara teman Hyungnya yang tak kaku.

"Annyeonghaseyoo.. masuklah.. Aku Junhong, adik Yongguk Hyung"

Daehyun tersenyum, melangkah masuk mengikuti Junhong yang masuk lebih dulu.

Junhong membawa Daehyun ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau mau minum apa Hyung? Bisa aku panggil begitu?"

Daehyun mengangguk, kembali tersenyum.

"Bisa aku minta air putih, dan…kau bisa memanggilku apa pun asal membuat mu nyaman"

Seorang ahjumma yang mendengar apa yang diinginkan Daehyun mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

Junhong duduk di samping sofa yang Daehyun duduki.

"Saat dalam perjalanan kesini, Yongguk Hyung meneleponku dan bilang dia akan terlambat karena ada urusan"

"Ya, dia di suruh Ayah menjadi kurir, Ayah memang benar-benar ckck"

Junhong berdecak dengan nada bercanda.

"Haha, tadinya aku fikir besok saja berkunjung, tapi Hyung bilang ada adiknya yang mau menemaniku sementara Hyung dalam perjalanan pulang, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedang iseng membuat sketsa"

"Ahh, benar..Yongguk hyung bilang kau hebat dalam merancang pakaian"

"Tidak…aku hanya suka melakukannya sejak melihat Ibu dulu"

Daehyun mengangguk, meminum minumannya yang di antar oleh seorang Ahjumma tadi.

"Apa menyenangkan? Merancang maksudku.."

"Sangat..tapi kadang aku kesulitan mendapat ide.. seperti hari ini, aku sudah menghabiskan setumpuk kertas tapi hasil yang ku buat belum maksimal"

Memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengeram kesal.

Daehyun tertawa melihatnya.

Adik Yongguk hyung sangat manis, berbeda dengan..hyungnya..hmftt~

"Hyung! Kau mau membantuku? Sambil menunggu Yongguk Hyung datang, bagaimana?"

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Menggambar sketsaku?"

"Junhong, aku tidak-"

"Ayolaaaahh~ yayayaya~"

Junhong Aegyo attack.

Daehyun terdiam sampai akhirnya mengangguk.

…

Disinilah mereka, di lantai kamar Junhong yang beralaskan karpet halus yang pasti harganya tidak murah.

Junhong sedang berkutat dengan sketsanya di atas meja kecil yang sengaja ia letakkan di lantai.

Daehyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Junhong hanya dapat menganga tak percaya melihat hasil sketsa Junhong yang bagus bukan main, dan sketsa ini Junhong bilang gagal tadi.

"Junhong-ah?"

"Ya Hyung,"

"Sketsa ini bagus, tapi ku fikir…warna kuning tak cocok disini"

Menunjukkan selembar sketsa jas pada Junhong.

"Ya, aku fikir juga begitu..aku sudah mencoba beberapa warna, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menemukan warna yang cocok untuk mengimbangi warna dasarnya Hyung~"

Junhong merengek sebal.

"Kau sudah mencoba warna marun? Merah marun maksudku"

Junhong terdiam.

Tadi ia sudah mencoba memasukkan warna merah, tapi tetap tidak cocok.

Tapi merah marun?

"Biar ku coba Hyung"

Mengambil sketsa dari tangan Daehyun dan mencoba mengulang sketsanya dengan lembar baru.

Mengikuti saran Daehyun, mengganti warna yang sebelumnya kuning menjadi merah marun.

"Woahh.. ini tampak bagus Hyung, kau berbakat"

Junhong yang berpangku tangan menatap Daehyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Daehyun hanya mengangkat bahu membanggakan diri.

"Nah, disini ada tumpukkan sketsa ku yang tidak maksimal. Bantu aku memilih warnanya, dan beritahu mana yang harus ku tambah dan mana yang harus aku hilangkan, okay?"

Daehyun berpura-pura berfikir.

"Oh ayolah.. hidupku ada di tanganmu"

Junhong memohon hiperbolis.

"Tergantung.."

"Apa?"

"Tergantung kau akan menerima ajakan kencanku akhir minggu ini atau tidak?"

Daehyun tersenyum mencubit kecil pipi Junhong yang tak lama kemudian memerah samar.

….

..

Disinilah mereka akhir pekan ini, berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

Junhong menyetujui ajakan kencan Daehyun malam ini, Yongguk hyung nya hanya mampu tertawa keras saat Junhong bercerita padanya kemarin malam.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Junhong menggeleng, tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa kita pergi ke tempat yang hangat saja? Tujuan ku mengajakmu kesini sebenarnya-"

"Tidak mau, tadi kita sudah makan dan minum coklat hangat di café hyung, aku tidak apa-apa"

Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Junhong ke arahnya, membenarkan letak scarf Junhong yang sedikit miring. Menggosok tangannya pada pipi pucat Junhong yang dingin.

"Pipimu hampir beku, dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa?"

Junhong terkekeh lebar membuat pipinya tambah membulat karena tengah di tekan Daehyun.

"Tanganmu hangat hyung~"

"Jangan bilang itu alasan karna kau mau aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Junhong mendesis kesal.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Hyung? Hahaha"

Daehyun tertawa renyah, mengacak rambut Junhong yang hanya terkekeh.

Tangannya turun ke bawah untuk menjemput tangan Junhong yang langsung membalas genggaman tangannya. Membawa tangan Junhong yang tengah ia genggam untuk masuk ke dalam saku mantel tebal yang ia gunakan.

"Ini seperti adegan di drama korea"

Junhong bergumam.

Daehyun tertawa menanggapi.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu, asal itu kau, apa pun aku suka"

Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada saku mantel Daehyun.

Berjalan beriringan di tengah cuaca dingin yang mereka rasakan.

Mungkin semuanya dingin, tapi keduanya merasa…hati mereka menghangat.

…

..

Keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam café yang Daehyun rekomendasikan.

Daehyun bilang di café ini wafflenya enak dan Junhong hanya mengangguk meyetujui.

"Enak?"

Mata Junhong membulat antusias, mengangguk berkali-kali sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ku bilang~ aku sering kesini"

Junhong menatap Daehyun, menimang apa ia pantas menanyakan hal ini, tapi ya sudah bertanya saja.

"Bersama pacarmu?"

Daehyun mengerutkan dahi lalu disusul tawa renyahnya yang membuat Junhong gelisah.

"Aku serius, kenapa malah tertawa"

"Apa kau punya pacar Junhong-ah?"

Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan baru.

Junhong menatap Daehyun kesal. Ia benci pertanyaannya tak di tanggapi.

"Jawab aku~"

"Jawabanku tergantung pada jawabanmu"

Daehyun berujar santai, memasukkan potongan waffle ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa tergantung padaku?"

"Ku ulang pertanyaanku, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Ia menggeleng kecil, di dalam hatinya ia berharap.

Jawabannya mempunyai pengaruh besar untuk membuat hubungannya dan Daehyun semakin dekat.

"Kalau begitu…jadilah pacarku, bagaimana?"

Junhong tertawa kecil, Tuhan mengabulkan harapannya.

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong yang dingin, melihat ke dalam mata Junhong seakan ingin mengutarakan bahwa ia serius dengan perasaannya.

"Jika kau butuh waktu berfikir, akan aku berikan.."

"Hyung, aku-"

"Kau punya 10 detik dari sekarang"

Junhong menganga, dasar Jung Daehyun.

10.

9.

8.

Junhong bangkit dari kursinya.

Daehyun tetap menghitung mundur.

7.

6.

5.

Junhong melangkah ke arah kursi Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum seakan tau apa yang akan Junhong lakukan.

4.

3.

Junhong membungkukan tubuhnya mendekati Daehyun.

2.

Cup.

Junhong mengecup pipi Daehyun sambil berbisik.

"Aku yakin kau tau, aku akan menjawab iya"

Daehyun tertawa, Junhong kembali mengecup pipi Daehyun sebelum meminta izin kepada Daehyun untuk ke kamar mandi.

Mungkin malu.

…

..

"Kau lihat disana, kau tau tempat itu?"

Daehyun menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang tampak mewah dengan cahaya lampu yang membuat tempat itu terlihat lebih istimewa.

Junhong menggeleng.

"Itu seperti butik?"

"Ya, itu butik..tapi kau harus tau point pentingnya"

Daehyun menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Junhong untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Butik itu bukan butik sembarangan"

"Apa itu butik berhantu?"

Daehyun tertawa.

"Tentu tidak, Butik itu didirikan oleh sepasang suami istri, pakaian di sana hanya di jual pada orang-orang tertentu. Mereka tidak merancang pakaian untuk sembarang orang.

Butuh sekitar 3-4 bulan untuk masuk ke dalam antrian pemesanan pakaian, itu juga belum tentu mereka akan merancangkannya, masih ada beberapa proses yang harus pemesan jalani, keren bukan?"

"Apa kau serius?"

Junhong menganga.

"Tentu aku serius, Tanya pada Ibu mu kalau kau tidak percaya, Presiden Korea membuat bajunya di sana"

"Woaahh, Daebak?!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat yang seperti itu?"

Junhong yang masih sibuk menatap bangunan di seberang tidak mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Junhong-ah"

"Ya?"

"Kita buat yang seperti itu..bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hyu…ng"

"Aku tau kita baru memulainya, ini hanya rencanaku dan aku orang yang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku Junhong-ah, jadi….mari tetap bersama sampai aku dan kau berhasil, menikah dan membuat butik seperti itu. Kau yang merancang dan aku yang menjalankan bisnisnya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Apa ini seperti…..propose?

Junhong tertawa melihat wajah Daehyun yang cemas menunggu.

Menurut Junhong, rencana Daehyun tadi adalah rencana terkeren yang Junhong pernah dengar.

"Kau tau, aku sudah membayangkannya sekarang hyung"

Daehyun tertawa, dari nada bicaranya jelas Junhong tertarik.

"Mari kita tetap bersama, sampai kita bisa mewujudkannya. okay?"

Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum, menautkan jari kelingking ke jari kelingking Junhong.

"Ya, mari kita tetap bersama"

To be continue~

Aku bawa fanfic baru, hoho..

Fanfic ini ada 6 chapter, di tiap chapter jalan ceritanya disesuaikan sama sub judulnya.

5W+1H

Chapter ini di ambil dari 1W : When.

Chapter 2 di ambil dari W juga yaitu : Who.

Ayo di review yaaa~~

Love Bus chap 4 nya udah di ketik tinggal di post besok.

Pyooong~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**5W(plus)1H**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other..

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Second: 'Who' is He?**

…

..

.

Hubungan Junhong dan Daehyun sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun. Daehyun yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan persiapan kelulusan dan Junhong yang akan memulai kegiatan lapangan untuk memenuhi nilai perkuliahannya yang hampir masuk semester ke enam.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna, manis walau tak jarang perdebatan kecil di antara mereka terjadi. Tapi keduanya setuju bahwa dalam menjalin suatu hubungan, perdebatan dan perbedaan pendapat pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Sore ini pukul 5, Daehyun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Universitas Junhong sejak 15 menit yang lalu, Daehyun berjanji akan menjemput Junhong yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam praktek yang menumpuk.

Satu pesan dari Junhong.

'**Kau sudah tiba?'**

Dengan cepat membalas pesan yang Junhong kirim.

'**Ya, aku di depan universitasmu'**

'**Maaf, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi, masih banyak yang harus aku rapikan'**

'**Santai saja, jangan terburu-buru. Aku tak apa disini, banyak hoobaemu yang manis melintas disini '**

'**Kau mau mati? Aku akan sampai 5 menit lagi!'**

'**Baiklah, dasar pencemburu'**

Daehyun terkekeh kecil, Junhong pasti benar-benar sampai 5 menit lagi. Di besarkan dikeluarga yang hampir semuanya menjalankan bisnis besar, tepat waktu adalah point dasar dikeluarga Junhong.

Daehyun melihat Junhong disana, menenteng koper besar yang pasti berisi perlengkapan untuk merancang pakaian. Junhong mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil Daehyun, Daehyun hanya bersenandung dari dalam mobil melihat Junhong yang tampak terburu-buru, terkekeh kecil melihat Junhong yang menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Tok! Tok!

Junhong mengetuk pintu mobil Daehyun dengan wajah yang tak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja.

Ide jahil melintas dikepala Daehyun, menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Junhong.

"Ya, manis..ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya, Oh apa lagi mau Daehyun. Tapi akhirnya Junhong tersenyum mencoba mengikuti drama kekanakan Daehyun.

"Apa aku bisa menumpang di mobilmu tampan?" Nada bicara Junhong terdengar menggoda, dan jangan lupakan kedipan kecil yang Junhong arahkan pada Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa keras, keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengambil koper Junhong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil di kursi belakang.

"Oh tentu, masuklah"

Menggiring Junhong untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi, setelahnya Daehyun berjalan memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tolong pakai sabuk mu manis"

Daehyun tersenyum menatap Junhong, meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang ia tumpuk di setir mobilnya

"Bisa tolong pakaikan?"

Junhong tersenyum menahan tawa, tampang dan sikap Daehyun benar-benar mirip Ahjussi genit sekarang.

"Tidak bisa, pacarku bisa marah kalau aku terlalu baik padamu"

"Ohya?! Pacarmu pasti pencemburu sekali?"

Junhong memasang ekspresi berlebihan. Daehyun tertawa tak bisa untuk tidak gemas melihat wajah kesal Junhong.

"Ya, pacarku sangat pencemburu, hobi merajuk, pemarah, pemalas, tukang makan, dan AWW!"

Daehyun meringis, mengusap perutnya yang tadi di cubit keras oleh Junhong.

"Ini sakit sayang"

"Apa perduliku!"

Junhong membuang wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela mobil Daehyun, melihat ke arah gedung Universitasnya yang sudah mulai terkena cahaya senja.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku sayang"

"Jangan lanjutkan atau aku benar-benar akan memukulmu"

"Pacarku…"

"Hentikan!"

"Selain pencemburu, suka merajuk, pemarah, pemalas dan-"

"Hyung!"

Daehyun tertawa, melanjutkan kata-katanya dan meraih tangan Junhong untuk ia genggam.

"Dia sangat manis dan perhatian, menggemaskan dan lucu disaat bersamaan, pekerja keras dan selalu tepat waktu, selalu mau membantu orang lain dan sayang kepada keluarganya"

Junhong mulai membalikkan badannya ke arah Daehyun, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum tulus dan mencium tangan Junhong yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Tapi…yang paling penting, dia mau menerimaku, menerima kekuranganku, kebodohanku, ketidakpekaanku, sikapku yang kadang menyebalkan , membantuku untuk-"

Grep!

Junhong memeluk Daehyun, mendekapnya erat seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

"Hentikan bodoh! Aku mencintaimu~"

Daehyun tersenyum, belum mau membalas pelukan Junhong.

"Hei, bisa tolong lepas, kalau pacarku lihat dia bisa-"

"Jangan cari mati, berhenti bercanda dan balas pelukanku~"

Junhong merengek dan Daehyun tertawa gemas, membalas pelukan Junhong tak kalah erat dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Junhong ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengelus sayang rambut Junhong yang halus, dan mengacaknya kecil.

"Lelah?"

"Ya, peluk aku sebentar lagi, maka lelahku akan hilang semua hyung"

"Dengan senang hati sayangku"

Makin mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Junhong bersautan satu sama lain. Seakan berlomba-lomba siapa yang tercepat.

"Kita cari makan, setelah ini kita ke apartemen baruku"

Daehyun melepas pelukannya, mengecup kecil bibir Junhong bersiap melajukan kendaraannya.

"Kau akan tinggal di apartemen Hyung?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, kita makan dulu, aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi tadi saat aku memelukmu"

Menggoda Junhong yang wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Dan Daehyun hanya mampu tertawa gemas melihat kekasihnya itu.

….

…

.

Mereka tiba di gedung besar tengah kota Seoul, gedung dengan jumlah 20 lantai itu yang mulai besok akan menjadi tempat tinggal Daehyun.

Keduanya menaiki lift hingga lantai 10, masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang nantinya akan Daehyun tinggali.

"Ruangan ini cukup besar, apa kau tak apa tinggal sendiri?"

Junhong duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya sibuk melihat sekeliling apartemen baru Daehyun.

"Tak masalah, kau akan sering berkunjungkan?"

Daehyun memeluk Junhong dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Junhong yang tetap harum walau Junhong sedikit berkeringat.

"Lepas hyung! Aku berkeringat, di mana remote pendingin ruangannya?"

Daehyun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Junhong, ikut duduk di sofa tepat disebelah Junhong.

"Aku tak tau, aku bahkan baru mengunjunginya hari ini bersamamu"

"Ibumu yang menyiapkan segalanya hyung? Barang-barang disini sudah lengkap semua"

"Ya, begitulah"

Berbaring dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Junhong.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah hyung.."

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu"

Junhong tertawa, mengecup bibir Daehyun yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku pasti bisa kan Junhong?"

Daehyun memang bercerita tadi, bahwa mulai minggu depan ia sudah harus bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya karena kuliahnya sudah hampir selesai, lagi pula ayahnya berfikir Daehyun sudah harus berlatih untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya kelak.

Daehyun menyetujuinya, namun dengan syarat ia ingin tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya dan meminta sebuah apartement, keluarganya setuju asal dalam seminggu sekali Daehyun tak lupa berkunjung ke rumah dimana orang tuanya tinggal.

"Tentu kau bisa, kau pacarku! Kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kau pasti bisa membuat bangga orangtuamu hyung~ Ayahku pasti terkesan saat tau kau sehebat ini"

Daehyun tersenyum, memejamkan matanya. Sungguh dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Junhong yang hampir dua tahun ini selalu berada disisinya…menemaninya.

"Hyung~ sebenarnya aku juga ingin menceritakan sesuatu"

Daehyun membuka matanya, bangkit dari paha Junhong dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu Junhong melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ibu setuju untuk menerimaku di butiknya sebagai perancang pemula, setidaknya untuk kegiatan lapanganku"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, awalnya aku sempat berfikir ribuan kali sebelum mengirim proposalku ke tempat Ibu, karena aku benci dibilang memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tua. Lalu Yongguk hyung bilang, ini bukan memanfaatkan tapi ini kesempatan yang harus aku syukuri karena tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan yang aku punya"

Daehyun tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Junhong sambil mengusap punggung Junhong teratur.

"Kau sudah benar, kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu membuktikan kepada orang disana bahwa kau memang berbakat bukan hanya memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tuamu"

"Apa aku benar berbakat?" Junhong melepas pelukan..lalu meringis kecil, percaya dirinya kadang menghilang jika sudah membahas hal penting seperti merancang.

"Sangat, kau sangat berbakat. Aku dan keluargamu serta orang yang melihat rancanganmu semua sudah mengakui bakatmu itu. Berjuanglah sayang~"

"Ya, kau juga harus berjuang, kau akan mengantarku kan?"

"Tentu, kapan kau memulainya?"

"Aku harus sampai di butik besok pagi pukul 7, kau bisa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 6 kalau begitu"

Daehyun mengusap pipi pucat Junhong dan mencubitnya kecil.

"hng~ gomawo daehyun hyung, kau akan tidur disini mulai malam ini?"

"Kau mau menginap?"

"Tidak, aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa pakaian malam ini"

Junhong bangkit lalu mulai memakai mantel tebalnya.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Junhong menariknya agar bangun.

"Jangan manja pak tua, cepat bangun dan pakai mantelmu"

Daehyun seakan tak mendengar, masih mengulurkan tangannya meminta Junhong menggapainya.

Junhong menyerah, menarik Daehyun sampai berdiri dan menggigit lengan Daehyun kesal.

"Kanibal" Daehyun menggoda Junhong, menarik-narik bibir kecil Junhong yang sedang menggulung lengan kemeja Daehyun.

Junhong hanya menatap Daehyun pura-pura marah, meraih mantel Daehyun di samping sofa dan memakaikannya pada Daehyun.

"Ayo kita menikah saja besok"

"Berhenti bergurau hyung"

Junhong memasang scarf pada leher Daehyun, mencegah Daehyun-nya kedinginan terkena udara yang semakin dingin disaat malam.

"Aku…akan bekerja dengan keras lalu sukses agar bisa langsung melamarmu untukku pada Tuan Choi"

"Akan ku tunggu, aku percaya padamu"

Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil. Semakin mendekat lalu melumat bibir Daehyun yang selalu terasa memabukkan dua tahun ini.

"Ayo antar aku pulang, kau juga harus cepat istirahat hyung"

Mengecup kembali bibir Daehyun lalu merasakan tangannya digenggam Daehyun di bawah sana.

"Terima kasih"

"Terima kasih kembali Daehyun hyung~"

Keduanya melangkah keluar apatemen itu. Melangkah dengan tautan tangan yang pantang terlepas. Saling tertawa dan saling melengkapi. Tak hentinya mengucap terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang bermurah hati mempertemukan keduanya dalam hubungan manis penuh sayang ini.

…

..

.

Junhong sudah memulai kegiatan lapangannya genap satu bulan, semua berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti. Para perancang, karyawan dan semua pekerja disini sangat bersahabat dan mau membimbingnya yang masih sangat pemula.

"Junhong~"

"Ya, Key hyung?"

Junhong menatap Key –salah satu perancang disini- yang sedang sibuk dengan telepon kantor di tangannya.

"Kemarilah"

Junhong mendekat, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Key katakan selanjutnya.

Key meletakkan kembali telepon kantor ke tempat semula, menatap tersenyum kepada Junhong.

"Selamat~"

"Untuk?"

"Aku memasukkan daftar namamu dalam project terbaruku, kau akan menjadi perancang muda dalam project ini daaan~~"

"dan?"

Junhong tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan cerita Key.

"dan sajangnim setuju dengan proposal yang aku kirimkan hahaha"

"Kau serius? Kau serius Key hyung? Ya Tuhan terima kasih!"

Memeluk Key erat dan tertawa bersama. Junhong senang bukan main.

"Bersiaplah, model untuk sponsor akan tiba sekitar 1 jam lagi"

"Siapa modelnya?" Tanya Junhong dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Key mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Junhong, membisikkan satu nama yang membuat keduanya melanjutkan berteriak heboh.

'Moon Jongup'

…

..

.

"Apa kau perancang baru? Namamu Junhong benar?"

Jongup menatap Junhong yang sedang mengukur badan tegapnya untuk keperluan project baru.

"Ya, aku mulai masuk di butik ini sekitar satu bulan lalu Jongup shi"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti sangat hebat, kau bahkan baru memulai satu bulan dan langsung ditunjuk sebagai perancang muda"

Junhong tertawa, menanggapi pujian Jongup yang sedikit banyak membuat percaya dirinya bertambah.

"Kau terlalu melebihkan"

Pipi Junhong memerah samar, Jongup tertegun sedikit.

"Kau masih mahasiswa benar?"

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Aku semester enam sekarang, maaf sedikit Jongup shi"

Junhong mulai mengukur lingkar dada Jongup, Jongup hanya mampu menahan nafasnya mencoba untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya kala menghirup harum Junhong yang sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, orang yang melihat mungkin akan berfikir Junhong sedang memeluk Jongup dilihat dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Nah, sudah selesai..Key hyung yang akan melanjutkannya nanti, aku akan mengirim e-mail padamu beberapa rancanganku untuk kau lihat"

"A..aku mengerti.."

"Baiklah, Aku pergi du-"

"Tung..gu.. bisa kau berikan aku nomer ponselmu? Kita bekerja sama mulai sekarang benar?"

Junhong terdiam menatap Jongup.

Jongup tersenyum kecil, senyum bersahabat.

"Tentu Jongup shi~"

Jongup tersenyum merasa lega, mungkin ia bisa mulai mendekatkan diri dengan perancang muda ini.

…

..

Junhong berdiri di depan butik dengan handphone yang terus menempel di telinga.

Ia jengkel.

Mencoba menghubungi Daehyun sejak tadi tapi tetap tidak dijawab. Daehyun berjanji akan menjemputnya tepat pukul 7 malam. Tapi sekarang hampir pukul 8 dan Daehyun tak kunjung datang.

Cuaca sudah semakin dingin, Junhong masih coba menghubungi Daehyun, tetap tidak dijawab.

Menggigit bibirnya kecil sambil menggoyangkan kakinya untuk mencegah dingin.

"Junhong?"

"eh, Jongup shi? Kau sudah sselesai?"

"Ya, kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, aku menunggu seseorang"

Junhong kembali mencoba menelepon tetapi hasil tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban.

"Cuaca semakin dingin, bagaimana kalau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja~"

"Oh ayolahh,, kita teman bukan. Cukup hubungi temanmu itu dan bilang kau akan pulang bersamaku. Cuaca semakin dingin dan kau butuh waktu lagi jika harus mencari taxi."

Junhong tampak berfikir. Menatap Jongup menimang.

"Ayolahh.. ini semakin dingin"

Akhirnya Junhong tersenyum.

"Baiklah..maaf merepotkanmu Jongup shi"

"Tentu tidak, ayo..mobilku ada disana"

Jongup menggenggam tangan Junhong tanpa izin dan membawanya ke arah mobil, Junhong hanya diam tak protes.

Ini bukan salahnya, dia kedinginan dan genggaman tangan Jongup membuatnya hangat walau sedikit.

Iya yakin, ini bukan salahnya..

….

"Demi Tuhan Jung Daehyun! Junhong pasti mengamuk lagi"

Daehyun menambah kecepatannya berkendara, melaju terus menuju butik tempat Junhong menjalani kegiatan lapangannya.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di meja kantor.

Belum lagi terjebak macet karena ada jalan yang tertutup salju tadi.

Butik tempat Junhong terlihat, menajamkan matanya melihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berbincang di depan butik itu.

Yang satu jelas Junhong, tetapi yang satu lagi Daehyun tak yakin. Daehyun tak pernah melihat orang itu saat mengantar maupun menjemput Junhong.

Daehyun bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya saat melihat kedua pemuda itu melangkah menjauh, pemuda yang tak Daehyun kenal itu dengan santai menggenggam tangan Junhong yang selama ini hanya menjadi miliknya. Mereka tertawa ditengah cuaca dingin.

Daehyun melihat pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Junhong, tak lupa cubitan kecil ia daratkan di pipi pucat Junhong yang hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Daehyun terdiam.

Hatinya terasa ngilu…

Tawa itu… miliknya..

Daehyun masih terdiam di tempat walau mobil yang membawa kedua pemuda itu melaju menjauh.

Daehyun percaya pada Junhong..

Daehyun percaya..

Daehyun harus percaya pada kekasihnya..

Percaya..

Tapi…Siapa lelaki itu, Junhong-ah?

To be continue~

Fanfic ini ada 6 chapter, di tiap chapter jalan ceritanya disesuaikan sama sub judulnya.

5W+1H

Chapter 2 ini di ambil dari W : Who

Chapter 3 di ambil dari W juga yaitu : Why

Ayo di review yaaa~~

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter 1..

Pyooong~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**5W(plus)1H**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other..

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Third: 'Why' you leave me?**

…

..

.

Sibuk.

Selalu sibuk.

Daehyun selalu sibuk dan Junhong tak suka itu.

Walau setiap hari Daehyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemput Junhong ke tempat kerja, tapi sekarang berbeda. Daehyun jarang mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesan yang Junhong kirim, Daehyun baru akan menelepon Junhong kembali saat tengah malam sebelum Junhong tertidur.

Junhong tak suka.

Perasaan kaku dan datar ini, Ia benci.

Ia ingin Daehyun-nya, Daehyun yang selalu ada setiap waktu hanya untuknya seperti dulu.

Junhong melirik telepon genggamnya yang bergetar, Daehyun menelepon dan ini pukul 5 sore.

Dahi Junhong mengerut, biasanya Daehyun hanya akan menelepon malam hari, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?

"Hallo hyung?"

"Hallo sayang, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugasku 15 menit yang lalu, ada apa hyung?"

"Apa kau bisa keluar denganku sebentar? Aku sedang menuju butik sekarang, bisakah?"

Junhong menatap lembar sketsa rancangan yang tersebar di atas meja kerjanya, semuanya hampir selesai.

"Aku bisa, tapi sebelum pergi bantu aku untuk memilihkan warna untuk rancanganku okay?"

Daehyun terkekeh.

"Tentu, aku akan sampai 10 menit lagi, ada titipan?"

"Ya, mengemudilah perlahan dan sampai disini dengan selamat Hyung~"

Daehyun tertawa keras.

"Aku mengerti sayang, aku tutup"

"Hm~"

Junhong tersenyum, membayangkan wajah tertawa Daehyun dengan lengkungan manis disekitar pipinya.

Menggigit pensil warnanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini, tugasmu sudah selesai semua?"

Junhong berbalik ke arah pintu, tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongup berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya.

"Jongup hyung, kemarilah"

Menggerakkan kepalanya memberi isyarat kepada Jongup untuk masuk.

"Apa kau sibuk Junhong?"

"Tidak, duduklah..Apa kau baru selesai hyung?"

"Ya, begitulah, kau tau sendiri Key hyung selalu mau yang sempurna, aku harus tetap berdiri tegak saat tangan-tangannya menyentuh tubuhku"

Jongup menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri seakan memberi gambaran pada Junhong yang dialaminya tadi.

Junhong tertawa keras, melempar bantal sofa pada Jongup yang tertawa tak kalah keras.

"Hentikan, kau menjijikan hahaha"

"Loh, memang seperti itu kan Junhong, kau juga menyentuh dadaku waktu itu!"

"Tidak! Hentikan, kau benar-benar hahaha"

Jongup tersenyum kecil melihat tawa lebar Junhong, menatap kearah meja kerja Junhong yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas hasil rancangan pemuda manis itu.

"Apa ini sudah selesai semua?"

"Belum hyung, aku baru akan menyelesaikannya nanti"

Alis Jongup terangkat.

"Kenapa nanti? Kau bisa selesaikan sekarang. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak hyung, baterai ku sedang habis, aku perlu melihat seseorang dulu agar bateraiku terisi kembali"

Junhong tersipu kecil, Jongup meringis. Pasti kekasih Junhong

Junhong memang pernah bercerita bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang dikencaninya hampir 2 tahun ini.

Telepon genggam Junhong bergetar, Junhong dengan cepat mengangkat teleponnya tak lupa dengan semu merah di kedua pipi pucatnya. Betapa beruntungnya orang itu. Kekasih Junhong.

Setelah panggilan telepon berakhir, Junhong tersenyum sambil berkedip-kedip lucu menatap Jongup.

"Jongup Hyung~"

"Kekasihmu akan datang? Yaaah~ baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu"

"Hehehe~ kita bertemu lagi nanti okay?"

Jongup tertawa, mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Melangkah keluar ruangan Junhong.

Di lobi, Jongup melirik kecil ke arah lelaki tampan yang baru masuk ke dalam butik dengan setelan jas yang Jongup tau tak dirancang sembarang orang.

Jongup membungkuk kecil memberi salam saat keduanya berpapasan.

Apa itu kekasih Junhong? Ia tampak baik dan sangat tenang.

Jongup mendesah berat, melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tenang di luar butik.

Ia bahkan merasa sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

….

..

"Sayang, aku dat-"

Grep!

Junhong memeluk Daehyun.

"Wow wow wow woah! Hahaha"

Daehyun tertawa keras mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Junhong yang bahkan belum ia lihat jelas wajahnya.

Membalas pelukan Junhong dan menciumi gemas rambut halus Junhong.

"Merindukanku?"

Junhong mengangguk, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Daehyun banyak-banyak.

"Kau menolak ajakan makan siang denganku tadi"

Suara Junhong merengek kecil.

Daehyun melepas pelukannya dan menarik kecil hidung Junhong.

"Aku bahkan makan siang di ruanganku sayang, aku sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk menebus ajakan makan siangmu tadi"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Pasti kau lelah, apa pakaiannya tidak nyaman hyung?" Junhong mengusap bahu Daehyun yang dilapisi setelan jas rancangannya.

"Tidak, ini nyaman. Aku bahkan bisa mencium harummu di jasku, terima kasih"

Mengecup bibir Junhong dan tertawa lebar.

"Apa di kantor banyak wanita sexy? Atau lelaki manis? Atau-"

"Hanya kau, aku selalu bilang hanya ada kau Junhong. Yang lain sama saja di mataku kecuali kau, dasar pencemburu"

Junhong tertawa puas, menggandeng tangan Daehyun dan membawanya ke arah meja kerja.

"Bantu aku~"

"Kita kerjakan ini di Apartemenku nanti bagaimana? Kita pergi makan dulu, aku lapar~"

Daehyun memelas, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja Junhong sambil merengut kecil.

"Ya tuhan lihat kelakuannya, dia bahkan bukan anak 10 tahun ckckck"

Daehyun terkekeh, membelai paha Junhong sekedar membujuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan merapihkan ini dulu"

Bangkit dan menumpuk lembar demi lembar hasil rancangannya lalu dimasukkan ke dalam map besar.

"Menginap ya?"

"Aku banyak pekerjaan hyung"

"Aku merindukanmu Junhong-ah"

Daehyun memeluk Junhong dari belakang, menciumi leher Junhong sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam baju yang Junhong kenakan. Mengusap perut Junhong teratur.

Junhong mengerti, dirinya dan Daehyun memang sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu malam bersama.

"Aku akan menelepon Ibu untuk meminta izin menginap di tempatmu"

Membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum manis.

Daehyun ikut tersenyum, menggesek kecil hidungnya dan hidung Junhong.

"Aku menyayangimu Junhong…"

"Kalau ada maunya pasti begini ckckck"

Junhong berdecak pura-pura kesal sambil melangkah keluar ruangannya disusul Daehyun yang tertawa gemas.

….

…

Junhong tertawa keras saat tangan Daehyun dengan jahilnya menggelitik dua sisi pinggangnya.

"HAHA- Hentikan hahaha- Hyunng, ku mohon hahaha"

"_Truth or dare_?"

"Okay, _truth_, hentikan ini hahaha"

Daehyun tertawa puas, bangkit untuk bersandar pada tepian kasur di kamarnya.

Melirik Junhong yang terengah dengan rambutnya yang tampak kacau balau, tubuh polosnya banyak ditemui tanda kemerahan entah karena apa (spik).

"Karena kau memilih _truth_ akan ada 5 pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab dengan jujur, jika berbohong kau akan dikutuk dewa seumur hidup"

Daehyun hiperbolis, menatap Junhong yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kau siap?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Lebih tampan aku atau Yongguk hyung?"

"Kau tentu saja, kalau lebih tampan Yongguk hyung aku pasti sudah bersamanya sekarang"

Junhong berujar santai, tersenyum mengejek kapada Daehyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kau suka yang pintar atau berbadan bagus?"

Junhong menatap heran pada Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil, ini aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Daehyun dari pertanyaan ini. Junhong mencoba membaca fikiran Daehyun yang entah sedang terisi apa. Akhirnya Junhong menjawab.

"Aku suka yang pintar, badan bisa dibentuk"

Melirik Daehyun untuk sekedar melihat respon Daehyun dari jawabannya tadi.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, pebisnis atau….model?"

Oke, Junhong mengerti sekarang. Jung Daehyun memang selalu mudah ditebak.

Junhong membalikkan badannya menghadap pada Daehyun, tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang keruh ditengah senyum palsunya.

"Aku suka pebisnis, mereka pintar dan bertanggung jawab"

Daehyun terdiam.

"Pertanyaan keempat, apa hubunganmu dengan Moon Jongup?"

Daehyun menatap langsung kearah mata Junhong, seakan memberi peringatan bahwa pertanyaan ini tidak main-main. Daehyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa model itu menyimpan kekaguman personal pada kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung, kau tak percaya padaku?"

Junhong membalas tatapan mata Daehyun, seakan memberi tahu bahwa pertanyaan macam ini sudah Daehyun ketahui jawabannya.

"Itu bukan jawaban Junhong, aku melihatmu diantar pulang olehnya, dia beberapa kali menghubungimu di luar urusan pekerjaan dan tadi siang aku juga bertemu dengannya di butik, dia menatapku dengan pandangan tak biasa"

"Hyung, aku-"

"Aku tau kau tidak bodoh untuk sekedar tau bahwa dia tertarik padamu"

Daehyun marah saat ini, dan Junhong tau Daehyun sudah menahan amarahnya beberapa hari terakhir. Daehyun tipe orang yang tenang dan tak suka menyimpulkan masalah sendiri tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari pihak lain. Jung Daehyun berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Dia mengantarku karna saat itu kau terlambat satu jam jadi-"

"Ini salahku, begitu?"

"Hyung, aku tak suka bertengkar. Kita baru saja selesai menghabiskan waktu bersama dan kau memancingku untuk ikut marah sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak marah"

Daehyun bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil celana panjang dari lantai lalu mengenakannya, bersiap keluar kamar.

"Kau selalu begini saat ada masalah, jangan keluar Jung Daehyun! Kau tau aku tak bisa bangkit untuk mengejarmu sekarang!"

Junhong berteriak pada Daehyun yang sudah keluar dari kamar. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aishh…dasar pencemburu, dia bahkan belum memberikan pertanyaan kelima"

Junhong mendengar bunyi pesan dari telepon genggam di meja samping ranjang Daehyun, melirik jam yang sudah pukul 1 malam.

Meraih telepon genggam Daehyun lalu membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh asisten Daehyun di kantornya.

'**Maaf mengganggu tengah malam Tuan Jung, Saya sudah memesan tiket pesawat menuju Jerman siang ini pukul 2, dan dokumen untuk Tuan Kim Himchan sudah saya kirimkan lewat e-mail anda. Selamat malam'**

Jerman?

Siang ini?

Kim Himchan? Junhong seperti pernah mendengar namanya.

Junhong men-_scroll _pesan yang dikirimkan oleh asisten Daehyun, membaca pesan terdahulu yang dilakukan keduanya. Hanya tersisa 4 percakapan, Junhong yakin Daehyun sudah menghapus percakapan sebelumnya.

'**Sedikit mendadak, tapi akan saya usahakan. Untuk berapa orang Tuan?'**

'**2 orang, dan jangan lupa dokumennya'**

'**Baik Tuan, atas nama anda dan tuan Junhong?'**

Alis junhong berkerut, apa Daehyun berencana mengajaknya liburan ke Jerman? Tapi..Daehyun tak mengatakan apa pun tadi.

'**Tidak, namaku dan kau Youngjae, kita pergi ke Jerman bersama'**

Junghong terdiam, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Mencoba menajamkan matanya dan membaca ulang percakapan lewat pesan yang dilakukan oleh Daehyun dan asistennya itu.

Junhong tau, tidak mungkin Daehyun bertemu dengan kliennya di Jerman. Perusahaan periklanan keluarga Daehyun skalanya belum mencapai negara luar asia.

Menggenggam erat ponsel Daehyun hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, matanya sudah akan mengeluarkan cairan menyebalkan yang bisa membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Dengan cepat menghapus pesan yang dikirim oleh asisten Daehyun dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat permainannya dengan Daehyun tadi.

Meringis kecil saat membayangkan hal yang tidak ia inginkan melintas di otaknya.

Pintu kamar Daehyun terbuka perlahan, Junhong dengan cepat berbalik memunggungi dan menutup matanya berpura-pura terlelap.

Tak lama ranjangnya berdecit kecil, Daehyun sudah naik ke atas ranjang dan tangan lembutnya membelai rambut Junhong. Junhong sudah bersiap menangis, ingatan tentang pesan yang dikirim Daehyun untuk asistennya membuat dadanya mendadak sakit.

"Hallo, Himchan hyung?"

Junhong terdiam, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya kala mendengar suara Daehyun yang sedang berbicara ditelepon.

"Ya…rencananya aku akan kesana siang ini, bagaimana Jerman?"

"…."

"Disini pukul 1 dini hari.."

"…."

"Tidak, Youngjae menemaniku, kau ingat Youngjae? Dia asistenku.."

"…."

"Dasar gila, ya…dia memang manis, aku akui itu, Junhong bisa mengamuk kalau mengetahui ini"

Tubuh Junhong semakin kaku, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang disertai ngilu yang seakan bersarang di bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tutup hyung, Junhong sedang bersamaku, aku takut dia mendengar dan curiga"

Suara kekehan Daehyun menggema. Air mata Junhong sudah mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

Hatinya sakit.

Ternyata…Daehyun menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Daehyun mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya dulu.

Daehyun membohonginya.

Daehyun akan mengkhianatinya.

Daehyun akan meninggalkannya.

Junhong tertawa, apa dirinya sebodoh itu?

Junhong berfikir, sebelum ditinggalkan….kenapa tak meninggalkan lebih dulu?

….

..

Junhong hanya tertawa miris saat pagi hari tidak menemukan Daehyun di Apartemen. Daehyun benar-benar pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Junhong juga tak menemukan paspor Daehyun di meja kerjanya. Daehyun benar-benar pergi ke Jerman tanpa memberi tahunya.

Telepon genggam Junhong bergetar, Daehyun menghubunginya.

Air mata Junhong mengalir disertai tawa mirisnya. Sukses? Melamar? Menikah? Hidup bersama sampai nanti? Persetan dengan Jung Daehyun itu.

Junhong mengangkat panggilan telepon Daehyun, mencoba menetralkan suaranya agar Daehyun tak curiga.

"Hallo sayang?"

Suara ini…..Junhong menggenggam telepon genggamnya erat-erat.

"Ya"

"Kau marah? Maafkan aku…aku harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menghadiri rapat. Ini mendadak. Kau tampak kelelahan jadi aku tak membangunkanmu tadi"

Jeju? Kebohongan apa lagi Jung Daehyun.

Junhong menghapus kasar air matanya. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang tak mampu berbicara lantang bahwa ia tau semuanya. Ia tau Daehyun membohonginya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Emm..1 minggu, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dengan cepat. Aku akan kembali kesisi mu tepat 1 minggu lagi hehe"

"Aku akan menyusul kalau begitu"

Daehyun terdiam tak menjawab. Ia pasti panik.

"Tidak usah, aku akan kembali 1 minggu lagi, bersabarlah"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hyung"

"Minggu depan, kita bertemu pukul 7 malam di Restoran Louis, kau ingat hari itu kan?"

"Ya, 2 tahun hyung"

Daehyun terkekeh.

"Ya, 2 tahun…kita merayakan 2 tahun kebersamaan kita"

"Aku mengerti, aku tutup hyung"

"Ya, aku akan menelepon lagi nanti Junhong"

"Hm~"

Junhong terdiam, menghapus air matanya yang terus saja keluar tak kunjung berhenti.

Air mata bodoh ini.

2 tahun? Mari kita rayakan, 2 tahun kebersamaan tepat dengan hari perpisahan kita.

….

Daehyun terkekeh menatap telepon genggamnya.

"Kau membohonginya Tuan?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun tak percaya.

"Ya, ini menyenangkan bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia-"

"Dia itu pemarah dan pencemburu aku tau. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, makanya aku menyiapkan ini semua"

"Tapi, ini bisa salah paham Tuan, dia bisa saja-"

"Aku akan melamarnya minggu depan, kau cukup berdoa untuk keberhasilanku saja, dan bantu temani aku mengambil cincin yang aku pesan pada Himchan hyung"

Youngjae terdiam. Hatinya masih tak enak.

Ia khawatir, khawatir jika kejutan yang disiapkan oleh atasannya ini mungkin akan menimbulkan salah paham atau yang lainnya.

Semoga saja…semua berjalan lancar.

…..

1 minggu kemudian.

"Bagus bukan?"

Daehyun melirik Youngjae menanyai pendapatnya, Youngjae mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Daehyun ikut tersenyum menatap cincin hitam pekat dengan ukiran emas tipis yang terpasang di ujung ibu jarinya.

"Himchan hyung merancangnya dan mengatakan bahwa cincin ini dibuat dari batu luar angkasa, makanya cincin ini berwarna hitam"

"Pasti mahal"

Youngjae bergumam kecil.

Daehyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Junhong….bahkan lebih berharga dari apa pun"

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya Tuan"

Daehyun tersenyum.

"Jika ada kata-kata yang melebihi 'mencintai' , aku mungkin sudah berada di level itu"

Youngjae tertawa, mengangguk lalu mengepalkan tangannya, berseru mengatakan 'semangat' membuat Daehyun hanya mampu tertawa berterima kasih.

…

Daehyun melihatnya, pemuda manis dengan kemeja putih yang duduk tenang disalah satu kursi restoran ini, kemeja itu membuat kulit pucatnya semakin bersinar.

Daehyun tersenyum, langkahnya ia percepat. Daehyun hanya tak sabar untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Satu minggu cukup membuat tak karuan karena merindukan si manja Junhong.

Daehyun melihatnya semakin dekat, wajah Junhong tampak gugup dan senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Hai sayang"

Daehyun mendekat, mencium puncak kepala Junhong yang tetap duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Apa kabarmu hyung?"

"Aku? Aku kurang baik, aku merindukanmu"

Terkekeh lalu duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan Junhong.

"Kau, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku…baik"

"Junhong, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat-"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

Alis Daehyun terangkat, Junhong tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada senyuman hangat, matanya tampak redup dan Daehyun benci mengakui itu.

"Ya, katakanlah, tapi sebelum itu aku sudah memesan wine dan cake untuk merayakan-"

"Mari..berpisah"

"Apa?"

"Kita…berpisah saja hyung"

"Junhong, apa maksud-"

"Aku…sudah resmi berhubungan dengan Jongup hyung"

Daehyun terdiam, tertawa kecil. Candaan Junhong tak lucu karena membahas Jongup dihari penting ini.

"Junhong, kau-"

"Maaf karena mengatakannya di saat seperti ini, tapi…mari kita hentikan semuanya. Kita berpisah saja hyung"

"Kau tau, aku bisa marah kalau-"

"Junhong, kau sudah selesai?"

Suara lain terdengar, Daehyun berbalik..menemukan Jongup disana dengan kemeja putih yang designnya hampir mirip dengan yang Junhong kenakan.

Daehyun tertawa, menatap Junhong tak percaya.

Apa-apaan semua ini.

Junhong tersenyum menatap Jongup lalu mengangguk kecil, bersiap bangkit saat suara Daehyun terdengar.

"Pertanyaan _truth or dare _yang terakhir…"

Junhong menahan nafasnya, tangannya bergetar mencoba menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari bola mata cerahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?.."

Junhong menatap Jongup meminta pertolongan.

Jongup maju lalu menggenggam jemari Junhong, menariknya meminta Junhong mengikuti langkahnya.

Daehyun menatap jemari keduanya yang bertautan. Daehyun sudah akan bangkit menarik Junhong sebelum suara kecil Junhong terdengar.

"Mari kita akhiri…..dan jangan temui aku lagi"

Daehyun membatu.

Junhong dan Jongup sudah melangkah keluar dari restoran besar ini.

Daehyun tertawa kecil dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata kanannya.

Ini lucu bukan?

Menatap cincin yang ia ambil dari saku jasnya. Menatapnya lama sampai matanya memanas dan tetesan air mata semakin banyak.

Menundukkan kepalanya sambil berseru.

"Kau berbohong Junhong, kau akan dikutuk dewa karna berbohong..kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku"

Junhong meninggalkanku..

Choi Junhong meninggalkanku..

Meninggalkanku…

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Junhong-ah?

'**Aku yakin kau tau aku akan menjawab iya'**

'**Mari kita tetap bersama, sampai kita bisa mewujudkannya'**

'**Akan ku tunggu, aku percaya padamu'**

'**Aku suka pebisnis, mereka pintar dan bertanggung jawab'**

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku kalau begitu?

To be continue~

Fanfic ini ada 6 chapter, di tiap chapter jalan ceritanya disesuaikan sama sub judulnya.

5W+1H

Chapter 3 ini di ambil dari W : Why

Chapter 4 di ambil dari W juga yaitu : Where

Ayo di review yaaa~~

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya..

NAP217, Kim Rae Sun, zakurafrezee, jimae407203, hazel, Dae, Daelogvrl, daehana, NathalieVernanda, jxnhxngie, daehyun, ichizenkaze, KekeMato2560, Guest, , kimchunwae

Pyooong~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**5W(plus)1H**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other..

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Fourth: 'Where' are you?**

…

..

.

'**Even if I close my eyes, my tears are flowing.**

**I see you, no.. I want to see you.**

**I know, everything has already ended.**

**The same place, the same time, the same world, but Wherever I look, wherever I go, I can't see you.**

**We should meet at least once while living.**

**Where are you?'**

**..4Men – To Live At Least Once..**

…..

…

Daehyun menenggak kembali alcohol dari gelas kecil di hadapannya.

Ini sudah botol yang ke lima.

Pelayan bar tempat Daehyun menghabiskan waktu sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Daehyun tentang banyaknya minuman beralcohol yang Daehyun tenggak sejak pukul 8 tadi hingga saat ini pukul 11 malam.

Daehyun tak perduli, kembali mengenggak alcoholnya sambil menempelkan telepon genggamnya di telinga, berharap sambungan telepon akan terhubung sejak 4 jam yang lalu, sejak Junhong meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama Moon Jongup.

Panggilannya kembali tak tersambung, ponsel Junhong mati sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

Daehyun meringis.

Meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Kembali menenggak alcoholnya disertai tetesan air mata yang sudah ia coba tahan sejak tadi.

'**Mari kita akhiri…..dan jangan temui aku lagi'**

Terbatuk keras karena mencoba menahan air matanya yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Kembali meremas rambutnya saat penggalan kejadian tadi terus berulang di kepalanya seperti kaset film yang diputar otomatis.

Samar-samar masih dapat mendengar suara serak Junhong di telinga memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani tepat dua tahun.

'**Hentikan bodoh! Aku mencintaimu~'**

Menangis semakin keras, membanting botol alcoholnya ke sembarang arah.

Menunduk dan mendekap kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar.

"Jangan pergi….aku mohon …"

Merancau sambil memohon entah pada siapa.

Meminta pertolongan entah pada siapa.

Yang pasti, ia butuh Junhongnya sekarang. Ia butuh Junhong.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Daehyun mencoba memperingatkan.

"Tuan…Maaf, anda-"

Ucapan pelayan bar itu terhenti saat pundaknya di tepuk seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu memberikan selembar cek dengan tatapan yang dipahami oleh pelayan itu, bar akan ia sewa dan ditutup untuk pelanggan lain untuk sementara waktu.

Pelayan itu melihat nominal pada cek lalu mengangguk gugup setelahnya.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Menatap iba pada Daehyun yang masih menangis sambil terbatuk.

Merancau nama Junhong tanpa henti, meminta kekasihnya untuk kembali padanya.

"Tuan Jung…bangunlah, aku akan mengantar anda"

Menepuk lengan Daehyun mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari Daehyun yang sedang mabuk parah.

"Tuan Jung.."

"Junhong ah….sayang"

Daehyun kembali merancau, memukulkan kepalanya pada meja bar tanpa henti.

Berharap ia segera dibangunkan oleh Tuhan dari mimpi menyeramkan ini.

Youngjae –pemuda itu meringis kecil, memanggil dua orang penjaga untuk mengangkat Daehyun dan membawanya kearah mobil.

Menatap sendu pada sebuah cincin indah yang tergeletak di atas meja bar samping botol alcohol Daehyun.

Mengambilnya lalu tersenyum pahit mengingat senyuman lebar Daehyun seminggu lalu, saat dengan semangatnya Daehyun meminta Himchan untuk menambahkan sebuah tulisan di dalam lingkar cincin indah itu.

'For you being born, for meeting you..I'm Thankful Choi Junhong'

Menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi penyebab segala kekacauan ini.

Jika bukan karenanya, Jung Daehyun pasti sedang tertawa bahagia dengan Choi Junhong dipelukannya.

Melangkah keluar bar lalu naik ke mobilnya, melirik kecil kearah kursi penumpang dan menemukan atasannya disana.

Tertidur di jok mobil dengan mata sembab dan wajahnya yang tampak sangat kacau.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Jung…aku akan membantumu mendapatkan dia kembali"

Mulai melajukan kendaraannya, membelah kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi bahkan saat tengah malam.

…

"Masuklah…"

Jongup menarik tangan Junhong untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Junhong mengangguk, mengikuti langkah sang model untuk duduk di sofa hangat ruang tamunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongup membelai pipi Junhong yang tampak memerah. Mengusap kelopak mata Junhong yang sembab dan masih berkaca-kaca.

Junhong terisak kecil, kembali merasakan sakit pada ulu hatinya kala mengingat wajah kaget serta wajah terluka Daehyun.

Jongup membawa Junhong ke pelukannya, mengusap punggung Junhong yang bergetar semakin hebat karena menangis.

"Sttt…tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Hyung….apa yang sebenarnya sudah ku lakukan, dia….Jung Daehyunku menangis hyung"

Terisak ditengah ucapannya. Ucapan yang bagi Jongup bagai racun mematikan.

Jongup mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ia paham, ia hanya sebagai pelarian sejak awal.

Dan ia, dengan ikhlas mengikuti apa yang Junhong mau asal tetap bisa berada di samping Junhong setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan kekasih Junhong.

"Kau menyesalinya?"

Jongup mencoba bertanya, menatap langsung kearah mata Junhong yang memerah.

Junhong terdiam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan yang Jongup ajukan padanya.

"Kau menyesal meninggalkannya? Setelah dia mengkhianatimu kau masih mencintainya?"

Junhong kembali terdiam.

Jongup tertawa miris, ia seharusnya tau semua akan menjadi seperti ini sejak awal.

Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Junhong sampai kapan pun tak akan melihat kepadanya.

Jongup bangkit bersiap melangkah saat merasakan jemari dingin Junhong mendekap pinggangnya canggung.

Junhong memeluknya dari belakang dengan jemari yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Jangan pergi Jongup hyung…tetap disini bersamaku, bantu aku…ku mohon"

Jongup tersenyum kecil, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mendekat tubuh Junhong erat.

Menciumi helaian rambut serta ceruk leher Junhong yang harumnya bahkan lebih memabukkan dari bayangannya selama ini.

"Aku akan mencoba, jadi mulai saat ini…hanya percaya padaku"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, mencoba mengukuhkan hatinya bahwa saat ini ia mengambil langkah yang paling tepat.

Membalas pelukkan Jongup walau rasanya berbeda..pelukan Jongup terasa berbeda.

Pelukan Jongup tidak sehangat dan senyaman pelukan Jung Daehyun selama ini.

Mencoba mengabaikan sesak di hatinya ketika bayangan wajah Daehyun kembali melintas, memeluk Jongup semakin erat, berharap pelukan ini mampu menghilangkan segala sesak dihatinya.

Jongup tersenyum bahagia kala merasakan pelukan Junhong yang semakin erat mendekapnya. Ia bahagia, setidaknya Junhong bersedia mencoba percaya padanya. Setidaknya mulai saat ini, ia akan mencoba menghapuskan bayang-banyang Jung Daehyun yang tersimpan di fikiran Junhong.

Jongup melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Junhong dan perlahan meraup pipi pucat Junhong.

Mengusap-usap kecil pipi serta bibir Junhong dengan ibu jarinya.

Maju semakin mendekat dan Junhong terdiam tak menolak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongup mempertemukan miliknya dengan bibir tipis milik Junhong.

Melumatnya kecil dengan usapan pada pipi Junhong yang belum berhenti.

Junhong yang awalnya terdiam mulai terbawa suasana dan dengan canggung membalas lumatan Jongup, meremas kerah kemeja Jongup mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat namun semakin terasa nyeri.

Merasa diizinkan, Jongup semakin memperdalam ciumannya, memindahkan tangannya pada tengkuk Junhong dan menekannya seakan meminta Junhong membalas dengan berani ciumannya.

Junhong menurut, mempercepat serta memperdalam ciumannya pada Jongup. Fikiran dan hatinya tampak kacau sekarang.

Bagai puzzle yang potongannya membaur menjauh dari tempat penyatunya.

Bagai lego yang hancur dan potongannya entah hilang kemana.

Junhong menahan nafasnya kuat-kuat saat merasakan ciuman Jongup mulai turun kearah leher. Menggigit serta mengecup kecil lehernya yang selama ini hanya dikuasai Daehyun.

Menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan Jongup dengan berani mulai mengerjakan kegiatan 'meninggalakan jejak' yang selama ini hanya dilakukan Daehyun dengan hati-hati.

'**Ayo kita menikah saja besok'**

'**Aku…akan bekerja dengan keras lalu sukses agar bisa langsung melamarmu untukku pada Tuan Choi'**

'**Tapi…yang paling penting, dia mau menerimaku, menerima kekuranganku, kebodohanku, ketidakpekaanku, sikapku yang kadang menyebalkan-'**

Junhong menggeleng, lalu reflex mendorong Jongup menjauh.

Ini keterlaluan, ia tak seharusnya begini.

Daehyun dulu..bahkan baru berani 'memilikinya' saat hubungan mereka berjalan 1 tahun.

Ini tidak benar, ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini.

Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi milik Daehyun.

Juunhong menunduk, menarik rambutnya kasar.

"Maaf Junhong, aku….aku terlalu cepat, aku minta maaf"

Junhong mendongak, menatap pada mata Jongup yang terlihat jelas memancarkan rasa bersalah.

Junhong tersenyum kecil.

"Aku…ingin istirahat hyung, aku sudah minta izin pada ibu untuk menginap di tempatmu"

Jongup tersenyum lega lalu mengangguk.

Mengantar Junhong untuk masuk dan beristirahat di dalam kamar Jongup.

"Istirahatlah…kau butuh tidur"

Mengelus rambut halus Junhong lalu menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Junhong terdiam di balik pintu, meraba leher jenjangnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Berjalan kearah kaca di kamar Jongup lalu melihat pantulan tubuhnya.

Memfokuskan pandangan pada lehernya yang tadi ditandai Jongup, terisak kecil saat melihat 3 tanda merah yang menghiasi disana.

Terisak semakin keras kala mengingat Daehyun..

'**Aku menyayangimu Junhong…'**

Berlutut terisak tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya kala mengingat suara lembut Daehyun mengucapkan kata-kata sayang padanya.

Ia…mengkhianati Daehyun.

Walau Daehyun yang lebih awal mengkhianatinya, ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini.

'**Aku menyayangimu Junhong…'**

'**Aku menyayangimu Junhong…'**

'**Aku menyayangimu Junhong…'**

"Aku minta maaf Daehyun hyung….hiks….aku mohon….maafkan aku"

Menangis semakin pilu karena tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Menangis karena merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Menangis karena merasa bodoh masih begitu mencintai Jung Daehyun setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya.

….

Daehyun membuka matanya, sakit kepala langsung menyerang membabi buta.

Daehyun meringis menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit bukan main.

Ia ingat, semalam ia mabuk berat.

Ia juga ingat, semalam…samar ia mendengar suara Youngjae memanggil namanya.

Menyapu pandangannya kesekeliling kamar tidur, menatap kearah meja samping ranjangnya berharap menemukan cincin yang sebenarnya akan menjadi milik Junhong.

"Anda sudah bangun?"

Youngjae mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menemukan ini kemarin, sepertinya Tuan meninggalkan ini di meja bar"

Menyerahkan cincin hitam pekat itu kepada Daehyun yang tak hentinya berterima kasih.

"Tuan-"

"Panggil aku hyung saat berada di luar kantor Youngjae"

Youngjae tersenyum.

"Ya hyung…ini~"

Daehyun merenyit, menatap bertanya pada Youngjae yang tiba-tiba menyerahkan ponsel padanya.

"Keluarga Junhong pasti tau ia berada dimana sekarang hyung, hubungi mereka"

Daehyun menepuk kepalanya kecil, ia tak memikirkan itu semalam.

Ia memang selalu butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya saat ada masalah.

"Terima kasih Youngjae~"

"Sama-sama hyung, aku keluar dulu"

Daehyun bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban.

Hubungannya dan Junhong pasti baik-baik saja..semuanya hanya salah paham dan Daehyun hanya perlu menjelaskannya serinci mungkin.

Ia yakin semalam Junhong hanya emosi dan kalut.

Ia yang lebih dewasa harus mampu mengontrol semuanya agar impian dirinya dan Junhong dapat terlaksana.

Tersenyum kecil kala mendapat balasan pesan dari Yongguk hyung.

Jadi..si manja itu melarikan diri dan menginap di apartemen temannya?

Membalas pesan Yongguk dan berterima kasih karena berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Alamat tempat Junhong menginap semalam.

….

Daehyun sampai di gedung besar ini, melaju perlahan menuju parkiran sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Nah..sampai"

Daehyun kembali tersenyum saat menatap kedua barang yang berada di jok samping kemudi.

Kotak cincin dan selembar tiket liburan ke Singapore.

Ia yang bersalah, ia tidak seharusnya membohongi Junhong dengan drama kekanakan seperti kemarin.

Melangkah keluar mobil lalu mengambil kedua barang yang selalu ditatapnya sejak tadi.

Melangkah ringan sambil berkomat kamit mencoba menyusun kata permohonan maaf untuk Junhong nanti.

"Junhong.."

Itu bukan suaranya, bukan juga suara hatinya.

Melirik kearah kanan dan melihat tubuh tinggi Junhong disana, bersama pemuda lain yang sejak semalam tidak berhenti ia kutuk bahkan di dalam mimpinya.

"Apa yakin langsung ke butik?"

Daehyun melihat Junhong mengangguk kecil. Dari jarak yang semakin dekat. Daehyun bisa melihat bahwa keadaan mata Junhong sama dengan dirinya.

Kau juga menangis? Dasar cengeng Choi Junhong.

Daehyun berjalan semakin mendekat, memberanikan diri melangkah kearah kedua pemuda itu dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jung Junhong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Junhong berbalik, menatap kaget saat melihat Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lucu Junhong yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

"Daehyun shi, aku-"

"Aku ingin menjemput calon tunanganku, ku rasa waktu semalam cukup untuknya merajuk, bukan begitu Junhong?"

Daehyun tersenyum menatap Junhong yang sudah akan kembali menangis.

"Maaf Daehyun shi, mungkin semalam kau kurang jelas, aku dan Junhong-"

"Menjauhlah darinya selagi aku memintanya baik-baik Moon Jongup shi"

Daehyun menatap dingin Jongup.

"Pulanglah bersamaku…"

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya meminta Junhong meraihnya dan kembali ke pelukannya.

Junhong terisak kecil, tersenyum lega kala melihat senyum Daehyun yang kembali seakan semalam tak terjadi apapun.

Ia tak perduli, Junhong tak perduli jika Daehyun memiliki kekasih lain di belakangnya.

Bersiap mendekat meraih jemari Daehyun saat Daehyun tiba-tiba diam dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Menatap sela leher Junhong yang dapat dilihatnya walau samar. Menatap Junhong dengan pandangan kecewa yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kemarin malam.

"Hyung…ini-"

Daehyun menatap Jongup yang tersenyum kecil.

Kembali menatap Junhong lalu menyadari bibir Junhong yang sedikit lecet disebelah kiri.

Tertawa sumbang lalu membanting kotak cincin itu tepat dihadapan Junhong.

"Aku fikir…kita bisa menyelesaikan salah paham ini begitu aku datang. Tapi kau ternyata tidak hanya merajuk kali ini Choi Junhong.."

"Hyung..-"

"Semalam kau ingin kita berpisahkan? Baiklah…Aku mengabulkannya.."

"Hyung-"

"Enyahlah, sekarang…aku yang tidak mau melihatmu lagi"

Daehyun berjalan menjauh lalu merobek selembar tiket pesawat yang disiapkannya pagi-pagi buta.

"Hyung! Daehyun hyu-"

Jongup menarik lengan Junhong, menatap Junhong dengan pandangan yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan.

"Kau sudah berjanji…kau yang memintaku tetap bersamamu bukan begitu?"

"Hyung-"

"Tetaplah bersamaku dan dia akan kembali pada kekasihnya yang lain Junhong.. Aku mohon"

Junhong terdiam, merasakan hatinya bahkan lebih kosong dari semalam.

Meraih kotak hitam yang tadi dilemparkan Daehyun.

Jantungnya memompa cepat seakan tau isi kotak ini.

Berlari kencang meninggalkan Jongup saat membuka dan membaca pesan yang ditulis Daehyun pada kotak itu.

'**Marry me, will you? Please just say Yes'**

…

"Makan lalu minum obatnya?"

"….."

"Junhong, kau bisa sakit"

"….."

"Demi Tuhan Choi Junhong ini sudah hampir satu bulan kau seperti mayat hidup!"

"Hime…tenanglah"

"Adikmu seperti ini karena salah paham konyol dan kau memintaku untuk tenang?!"

Junhong terdiam mendengar percakapan kakaknya Yongguk dan kekasihnya Kim Himchan.

Dalam hatinya tak berhenti merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dan tak mempercayai Daehyun.

Kembali menangis saat menatap sebuah cincin hitam yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

Ini semua karenanya, Daehyun pergi karena dirinya.

Dia yang membuat hubungan mereka yang awalnya manis berakhir seperti ini.

Dia lah penyebabnya…

Hyung… Daehyun hyung.. Maafkan aku.

'**What's the point of living alone?**

**You know better, I can't do anything without you.**

**Because I know only you.**

**I can't even eat without you.**

**I can't even die.**

**Because you might return.**

**Because you might come and look for me.**

**I can't do anything.**

**Today, Tomorrow.. I want only you'**

…**4Men – I Can't…**

To be continue~

Tolong reviewnya yaaa~~

Makasiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah baca dan review.

Hai juga reader barunya..

Casan aku meledak nih kesamber petir, udah lobet jadi ga bisa edit lagi.

Maaf kalau ada typo huhuuhu~

Pyooong~~


	5. Chapter 5

**5W(plus)1H**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other..

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Five: 'What' my heart tells me to do..**

…

..

.

'**Did you hurt a lot? Are you really tired? Did I make things hard for you?  
I was only used to receiving love – I think I only knew myself**

**I know your heart, I know  
I know your love but I guess it's not for me'**

…**BAP – What my heart tells me to do…**

**….**

**..**

**3 Years Later..**

"Ah! Sajangnim..! anda telat.. Cepatlah!"

"Maaf nuna, aku kesiangan. Apa dia sudah datang?"

Junhong membersihkan salju yang jatuh di bahu serta rambutnya.

"Ya, dia sudah datang sejak 30 menit yang lalu, aku menyuruhnya menunggu di ruangan anda"

Junhong mengangguk, meraih dokumen yang disodorkan oleh sekretarisnya.

"Gomawo nuna, maaf merepotkanmu"

Terkekeh lalu berlari menuju ruangannya di lantai atas gedung antik itu.

Kriet~

Pintu ruangan Junhong dibuka.

"Hyung!~"

"Ah, Junhong..kau datang"

Junhong berlari masuk ke ruangannya dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Maaf karena terlambat, aku harus mengerjakan deadline pesanan hingga pukul 4 pagi"

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

Menyerahkan secangkir kopi miliknya pada Junhong.

"Ini masih hangat, kau minumlah dulu. tubuhmu membeku"

Junhong terkekeh lebar.

Menerima secangkir kopi itu dan dengan cepat meyeruputnya.

"Cuaca benar-benar dingin hari ini, jalanan ada yang tertutup salju tadi"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum melihat Junhong yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya menghindari dingin.

"Apa kau sehat? Maaf baru bisa datang menjengukmu karena aku banyak pekerjaan belakangan ini"

Junhong mengangguk cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengerti hyung. Kau sudah berkarier di luar negeri sekarang, suatu kehormatan untukku seorang Moon Jongup mau mampir ke butik sederhana ini"

Jongup mencubit pipi Junhong kencang.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, mana proposalnya?"

Junhong mengusap pipinya lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya kepada Jongup.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke New York?"

"Lusa, antar aku ke bandara oke?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Junhong-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke New York? Tawaranku….tak berubah sampai sekarang, mungkin sekarang kau berubah fikiran dan-"

"Hyung~ kau tau aku masih menunggunya"

Jongup terdiam, melirik ke jari manis Junhong yang masih setia mengenakan cincin hitam pekat pemberian Jung Daehyun.

"Ini sudah tiga tahun, dan kau tak tahu dia dimana.."

Junhong tersenyum kecil, mengusap cincin itu lalu menatap Jongup dalam.

"Aku….masih menunggunya hyung, sampai kapan pun itu…aku akan tetap menunggu"

Junhong berkata mantap.

Membuat Jongup akhirnya sadar, bahwa ada ataupun tidak ada Daehyun disisi Junhong.

Junhong akan tetap memilih pemuda itu.

Jung Daehyun.

…

….

'**Hyung…Daehyun hyung~'**

Ya..ini aku sayang.

'**Hentikan bodoh! Aku mencintaimu~**

Aku juga mencintaimu Junhong.

'**Jangan cari mati, berhenti bercanda dan balas pelukanku~'**

Aku pasti akan memelukmu, kapan pun kau mau.

'**Ya, peluk aku sebentar lagi, maka lelahku akan hilang semua'**

Aku pasti akan memelukmu sebanyak kau mau.

..

"….Jung, Tuan Jung.."

Daehyun merenyit, merasakan tubuhnya digoncang kecil entah oleh siapa.

Masih bertahan memejamkan matanya berharap mimpi tadi belum melebur.

"Tuan Jung, bangunlah"

Hilang..

Ia sudah sadar sekarang, walau masih dengan mata terpejam, ia sudah bangun dari mimpi tadi.

Senyum manis itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Suara halus itu sudah tak terdengar menggema lagi difikirannya.

"Tuan Ju-"

"Ya, aku sudah bangun Youngjae"

Masih memejamkan matanya, dengan egois berharap kalau sisa-sisa mimpi itu masih dapat ia lihat dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

Menyerah.

Akhirnya membuka matanya, melihat Youngjae berdiri disisi ranjang dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Jam berapa sekarang Youngjae?"

"Jam 8 pagi, maaf karena membangunkanmu. Aku hanya mengingatkan anda harus mengerjakan tugas terakhir dikantor karena besok anda akan kembali ke Korea"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Apa semuanya sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah, anda akan berangkat malam ini pukul 9"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, terima kasih Youngjae. Kau akan pulang bersamaku kan?"

Youngjae menggeleng.

"Maaf Tuan, aku masih harus mengurus beberapa dokumen pindahan anda hingga minggu depan"

"Ah begitu, baiklah. Kau bisa tunggu diluar. Aku akan berangkat sekitar 30 menit lagi"

Daehyun bersiap bangkit menuju kamar mandi sebelum suara Youngjae kembali terdengar.

"Tentang Junhong…..aku meletakkannya diatas meja kerja anda. Terserah pada anda mau melihatnya atau tidak"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

…..

Daehyun masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, menatap sebuah map coklat besar yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja.

Meraih map coklat itu lalu berjalan menuju sofa besar di ruangan itu untuk selanjutnya membuka map perlahan-lahan.

Secara tidak sadar menahan nafasnya beberapa detik kala melihat puluhan lembar foto dengan objek yang sama.

Pemuda manis dengan kulit putih, seputih susu.

Rambutnya kini berwarna merah dan tampak manis, semanis gula-gula.

Senyumnya lebar dengan lesung cantik disisi kanan pipinya.

Hidung mungilnya memerah karena kedinginan, tetapi tubuh tingginya tampak hangat berlapis mantel biru tua dengan scarf berwarna hitam.

Daehyun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas banyak-banyak. Setetes air mata jatuh disusul dengan tetesan yang lain.

Isakan terdengar semakin jelas kala Daehyun dengan perlahan menggganti lembaran foto yang dilihatnya dengan lembaran foto lain.

Meraung mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat kala merasakan sakit karena rindu yang dengan kukuh ia tahan.

"Jun…hong-ah"

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan desakan air mata yang ingin keluar semakin deras.

Hingga pada foto terakhir, foto Junhong di dalam sebuah café yang sedang menggenggam cangkir kopi dengan pandangan kosong.

Mata Daehyun tertuju pada satu benda, benda yang melingkar cantik pada jari manis Junhong.

Benda yang Daehyun anggap terkutuk karena menyebabkan hubungan mereka menjadi seperti sekarang.

Menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat pada sandaran sofa.

Menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang seakan menampakan wajah Junhong yang menangis waktu itu.

Seakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu melintas kala Junhong berlari kencang mengejar kendaraannya.

Kala Himchan dan Yongguk mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya hanya salah faham namun ia dengan keras hati tetap mengambil keputusan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan masternya di Australia.

Kala ia dengan sekuat hati menahan rindu pada Junhong selama 3 tahun ini.

Tetesan air mata kembali mengalir dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin melemah pada selembar foto itu.

Tok! Tok!

"Tuan Jung saya- Tuan!"

Youngjae berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Daehyun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan tubuh melemas seperti orang mati tetapi tetap dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Tuan-"

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana Youngjae-ya?"

"Tuan, tenanglah…maaf karena menyerahkan foto ini pada anda, saya minta maaf"

"Aku…harus bagaimana Youngjae-ya!?"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen anda, anda bisa langsung terbang ke Korea malam ini"

"Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Tapi…semakin aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku membencinya, aku akan semakin merindukannya. Aku harus bagaimana Youngjae-ya~?"

Menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan, dan menangis terisak.

Merindukannya tetapi membencinya.

Membencinya tetapi sangat mencintainya.

Mencintainya…hingga rasanya mau gila.

Cinta itu apa?

Cinta itu kau.

Karena saat aku melihatmu aku akan merasakan apa semua yang orang sebut dengan tanda-tanda jatuh cinta.

Membencimu, menyukaimu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu, membutuhkanmu, dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.

...

…..

Junhong memeluk Jongup erat-erat. Menguncangnya kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia berterima kasih.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu hyung, aku memintamu jauh-jauh ke Korea hanya untuk kegiatan promosi rancanganku"

Jongup tertawa. Mengacak rambut merah Junhong dan menyentil dahi Junhong.

"Itu yang teman lakukan bukan?"

Junhong mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hubungi aku begitu sampai di New York"

"Ya, aku akan menghubungimu. Jaga kesehatanmu Junhong, dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras"

Junhong mendelik pura-pura kesal.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan agar aku bekerja lebih keraskan!?

Jongup tertawa dan mengacak rambut halus Junhong.

"Aku sudah harus pergi, jadwal keberangkatanku sudah hampir tiba"

"Hng~ berhati-hatilah"

"Ya, jangan sampai sakit dan bersabarlah menunggunya"

Jongup menatap Junhong yang terdiam balas menatapnya.

"Aku tau ini terlambat, tapi aku minta maaf Junhong. Maaf karena ku kau mendapat banyak kesedihan, aku minta maaf"

Junhong memeluk Jongup, menggeleng dan berseru lemah.

"Aku berterima kasih hyung, karena kau…..aku jadi tau seberapa berharganya dia untukku, aku berterima kasih"

Jongup tertawa lemah dan melepas pelukan itu.

Berjalan menjauh dan melambai pada Junhong.

Orang yang selalui dicintainya tetapi tidak akan pernah di dapatkannya seberapa keras pun ia mencoba.

…..

"Halo nuna? Ada apa?"

"Sajangnim~ apa kau sudah mengecek email? Tuan David menghubungiku dan mengatakan dia sudah mengirim dokumen untuk pameran di Paris ke email pribadimu, dia memintamu membalasnya sebelum jam 1 siang"

Junhong melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang.

"Ah benarkah? Aku akan mengeceknya nuna dan-AW"

Panas.

Prak!

Ponsel Junhong terjatuh dan tersiram kopi panas milik seseorang yang menabraknya.

Layar ponsel Junhong tiba-tiba mati.

Junhong meringis dan mendelik tajam pada orang yang menabraknya.

Raut wajahnya yang semula mengeras menjadi melembut begitu melihat orang yang menabraknya.

"Maaf anak muda, aku tidak sengaja"

Seorang kakek tua membungkuk kepadanya meminta maaf, Junhong langsung menggeleng cepat dan menahan tubuh kakek itu agar tidak perlu membungkuk.

"Ti..tidak kakek, aku yang minta maaf karena tidak melihat jalan tadi, apa kau terluka?"

Kakek tadi menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa anak muda, tapi ponselmu…"

Junhong melirik ponsel itu lalu memungutnya.

Tersenyum lebar lalu menuntun kakek itu kearah kursi tunggu yang tersedia di bandara.

"Ponselku tidak apa-apa, kau tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku akan membelikanmu kopi yang baru"

"Tidak perlu aku-"

"Tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan berlari tenang saja"

Junhong tersenyum cerah lalu berlari menuju counter penjual kopi.

Untung saja antrian tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada satu orang didepan antriannya.

Junhong menggerakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Melirik jam yang terus berjalan.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Kenapa orang ini memesan lama sekali!

Melirik kebelakang dan menemukan sekitar 3 orang mengantri setelahnya.

"Permisi, apa kau bisa memesan dengan cepat?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bahasa korea?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Junhong melirik kebelakang dan melihat antrian akhirnya pergi karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Nona, kenapa lama sekali, apa orang ini tidak bisa-"

Berbalik.

Orang yang berada di depan Junhong berbalik dan Junhong menganga lebar.

"Hyu….ng?"

"Ck! Kenapa tidak sabar sekali eoh?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Hyung…"

Junhong melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Junhong.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Junhong maju selangkah mendekat lalu terhenti saat suara pelanggan lain terdengar ditelinganya.

"Nona? Apa counternya tutup? Aku ingin membeli kopi"

Junhong berbalik dan menemukan seorang lelaki tua lain yang ingin memesan kopi.

Junhong akhirnya teringat…..

"Kakek"

Pemuda itu mendengus tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku kakek? Kau gila atau –"

Junhong melirik tangan pemuda itu yang tengah menggenggam kopi.

Lalu meraihnya cepat dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aku pinjam kopimu hyung!"

"Ya! Choi Junhong! Kau gila! YA!"

Pemuda itu melotot tak percaya.

Apa ini reaksi Junhong saat menemuinya yang sudah menghilang selama tiga tahun!

Apa ini…

Pemuda itu melihat Junhong berlari kembali kearahnya dengan kopi yang masih berada ditangan.

Junhong berada tepat di depannya.

Nafasnya masih terengah karena berlari bolak-balik.

"Hyung…."

"APA!"

"Tetap disini sampai aku kembali.. Jangan berani pergi kemanapun sampai aku kembali, kau mengerti?"

"Untuk apa aku disini-"

"JANGAN PERGI KEMANA PUN KU BILANG!"

Pemuda itu –Daehyun menatap Junhong yang tengah terisak kecil.

Tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Junhong lalu kembali berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Tersandung kecil-

"Hati-hati!"

Tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh dan melanjutkan larinya entah kemana.

Daehyun tertawa kecil mengingat pertemuan mereka yang jauh dari kata-kata romantis.

Mereka seharusnya bertemu dengan penuh air mata, pelukan dan ciuman kan?

Tapi ini, ckckck Choi Junhong benar-benar.

Padahal ia sudah membayar mahal untuk kopi yang sengaja ia minta dibuat sedikit lama karena menyadari Junhong yang berada dibelakangnya.

Ia tak kaget melihat Junhong di bandara karena nyatanya ia tau hari ini kalau Junhong akan mengantarkan TEMANNYA Jongup untuk kembali ke Amerika.

Tentu Youngjae yang memberi tahu.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Junhong berlari kearahnya.

Keringat terlihat dipelipis Junhong yang terengah.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

Daehyun bersuara dan melipat tangannya di dada menatap Junhong kesal.

Junhong terdiam.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan?!"

Akhirnya Daehyun bertanya kesal melihat ekspresi Junhong yang terlewat datar jauh dari harapannya.

"Junhong apa kau-"

"Ikut aku"

Junhong bersuara lalu menarik lengan mantel Daehyun dan menyuruh Daehyun mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam toilet dan Daehyun menggerutu tak percaya.

Menarik mantelnya dari genggaman Junhong dan membalikkan tubuh Junhong secara paksa.

"Apa kau tidak-"

Daehyun terdiam.

Menatap Junhong yang menangis dalam diam.

Air mata terus mengalir dan Junhong menahannya dengan menggigit kuat-kuat bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak, Junhong jangan gigit bibirmu, kau bisa terluka dan-"

Grep!

Junhong memeluk Daehyun erat-erat.

Terisak kecil lalu isakannya berubah menjadi raungan.

"Junhong…."

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HUHUHU!? KEMANA SAJA KAU BODOH?! AKU MEMBENCIMU!? BENCI?!"

Memukuli punggung Daehyun dan tak berhenti menangis.

Daehyun meringis kesakitan. Tersenyum kaku melihat 2 orang pemuda yang juga berada di dalam toilet.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghapus air mata Junhong.

"Jangan menangis, tahan dulu sampai aku menemukan tempat yang cocok untukmu meraung seperti tadi"

Junhong memukul kepala Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

Menarik tangan Junhong dan membawanya keluar toilet.

"Kau bawa mobil?"

Junhong mengangguk, merogoh kunci mobil miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Daehyun.

…..

Di dalam mobil Daehyun melirik tangan Junhong yang masih mencengkram kuat mantelnya.

Masih terisak kecil lalu selang beberapa detik akan melirik kearah Daehyun seakan memastikan bahwa pemuda dengan senyum bodoh ini, benar Daehyunnya.

"Berhentilah menangis"

"HIKS..HIKS"

Dan setiap Daehyun mengeluarkan suaranya, Junhong akan terisak hebat kembali.

Daehyun memarkirkan mobil Junhong dan menggandeng tangan Junhong menuju kamar apartemennya.

Junhong menggenggam tangan Daehyun erat bahkan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar apartemen Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Junhong yang memerah dengan mata sembabnya.

Membawa Junhong untuk duduk di sofa dan memeluknya hangat.

"Berhentilah menangis ku mohon"

Junhong kembali menangis.

Memeluk Daehyun erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Daehyun membalas pelukan itu dan menghapus air matanya yang juga menetes.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Ini benar kau kan? Aku…tidak bermimpikan?"

Terisak kecil dan mengirup aroma tubuh Daehyun yang masih sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.

"Ya, ini aku sayang"

Mencium pipi Junhong dengan pelukan yang masih belum terlepas.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku minta maaf"

Junhong masih terisak kecil, melepas pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Daehyun yang semakin tampan sekarang.

"Ini benar kau..Ternyata ini benar-benar Daehyunku"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca kala melihat mata Junhong yang semakin sembab.

"Aku minta maaf karena pergi terlalu lama"

Junhong mengangguk dan air mata kembali menetes.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu banyak menangis"

Suara Daehyun bergetar dan ikut menangis walau sudah berusaha ia tahan.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu"

Junhong menggeleng, menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Daehyun.

"Dan….aku merindukanmu"

Maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Junhong yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Melumatnya dan membiarkan Junhong yang tengah terisak merasakan bagaimana rindu yang selama ini ia tahan.

Berbicara melalui gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibir tipis Junhong seakan mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami masa sulit karena hidup jauh dari Junhong.

Mendorong tubuh Junhong untuk berbaring di sofa dan melanjutkan ciumannya yang semakin dalam dan menjadi.

Meraup pipi Junhong dan membelainya disertai ciuman maupun ribuan lumatan sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk mewakilkan rasa maaf karena pergi meninggalkan Junhong.

Junhong mengerang. Menekan kepala Daehyun yang berada di atasnya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu.

Tangannya dengan cepat membuka mantel Daehyun dan melemparnya ke bawah sofa.

Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju hangat Daehyun dan membelai kulit pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

Mereka rindu, saling merindukan hingga semakin lama rindu itu semakin berubah menjadi nafsu.

Daehyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Junhong dan membuka mantel yang Junhong kenakan.

Tersenyum kecil kala mendengar Junhong mendesis kecil merasakan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh kulit Junhong yang hangat.

"Daehyun hyung~"

Daehyun tersenyum semakin lebar kala merasakan Junhong menahan kaki Daehyun dengan sengaja untuk menyentuh sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana.

"Aku mengerti, kita pindah ke kamarku"

Junhong mengangguk, bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Daehyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mengunci pintu itu dan tidak membukanya mungkin hingga…..besok pagi?

…

Cinta itu apa?

Cinta itu namamu.

Karena saat aku mendengar namamu, jantungku akan berdegup kencang, hatiku merasa bahagia dan aku akan merasa memiliki tempat dimana seharusnya aku kembali.

…

To be continue~

Haiii~ apa kabar semua? Chapter 5 nya dataaang~

Chapter depan udah babak(?) terakhir.

How..How apa hayooo? Hehehhe.

Chapter 5 maaf lama, makasih ya buat yang udah review, yang udah sedih-sedih, yang udah kesel-kesel.

Makasih buat yang udah rajin review T-T

Makasih yang tadinya baca doang dan tiba-tiba mau review, aku beneran makasiih banget T-T

Makasih pokoknya semuanya huhuhuhu…sini mau cium ga(?)

Makasih buat: **NAP217, Kim Rae Sun, zakurafrezee, jimae407203, hazel, Dae, Daelogvrl, daehana, NathalieVernanda, jxnhxngie, daehyun, ichizenkaze, KekeMato2560, Guest, , kimchunwae, GI24, pudtrie, kimparkshi1, bang3424, lalany, Daelo SB, neobakke, rrashjl, bunbunchan, 0907, tarassi, , Hana Kim**

Makasih ya~~

Pyooong~


	6. Chapter 6

**5W(plus)1H**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other..

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

**Rat little M for this chapter**

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Last: 'How' do I live without you?**

…

**Perhatian!** Di chapter ini mungkin ada beberapa unsur dewasanya.

Yang belum cukup umur harap tutup matanya pas baca(?)

..

….

Daehyun mengikat baju handuk miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Menggosok rambut cokelatnya yang basah dan menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang yang kacau dan berantakan.

"Junhong.. bangunlah"

Mengguncang tubuh Junhong perlahan dan mengusap rambut Junhong sayang.

"Biar ku ganti dulu bed covernya, setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi"

Junhong menggeliat malas, meringis kecil kala merasakan perih di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum saat melihat Daehyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau sudah mandi hyung?"

Daehyun mengangguk, mencubit pipi Junhong yang menggeliat khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku sudah memesan pizza, kau bangunlah sebentar. Biar ku ganti bed covernya"

Junhong menggeleng enggan, menarik tangan Daehyun dan mendekapnya erat.

Memejamkan matanya ingin tidur kembali dan memastikan bahwa Daehyun tidak akan pergi kemanapun selama ia tertidur.

"Pemalas, bangunlah"

Daehyun memainkan rambut merah Junhong dengan pola berputar, terkekeh saat mendengar Junhong mendengung tanda ia nyaman.

Ting Tong!

"Pizzanya datang, kau tidak lapar? Kita sudah terkurung di dalam kamar selama lebih dari 8 jam Junhong"

Junhong menggigit lengan Daehyun yang tengah ia dekap.

Ting Tong!

"Ishhh"

Junhong merengek, merasa terganggu dengan bunyi bel yang terus bersautan.

Daehyun terkekeh, melepaskan dekapan Junhong pada lengannya dan bergegas bangkit mengambil pizza yang sudah ia pesan.

"Jangan mencoba kabur meninggalkanku sendirian lagi, aku akan bunuh diri menggigit lidahku kalau kau berani melakukan itu"

Daehyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Junhong, berbalik menatap Junhong yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tatapan tegas namun terkesan dipaksakan.

Daehyun melangkah kearah ranjang, dengan hati-hati mencium pucuk kepala Junhong dan mengacak rambut Junhong.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil pizza sayang, kau tunggu dan hitunglah sampai 10. Aku akan sampai disini sebelum atau tepat pada hitungan ke 10"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti.

"SATU!"

"Hei! Belum dimulai, kau boleh memulai-"

"DUA!"

"YA!"

Daehyun berlari kencang keluar kamar, dan semakin kencang kala mendengar Junhong berteriak 'tiga' dari dalam kamar.

Junhong tertawa melihat tingkah Daehyun yang masih kekanakan seperti dulu.

Memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum mengingat kegiatan mereka yang terus berjalan seakan tidak mengenal lelah.

Saat ia melihat mata Daehyun yang memancarkan rindu dengan lilitan nafsu.

Saat ia merasakan pusat Daehyun membesar dan menghangat karena dekapan dindingnya.

Saat ia mendengar suara lembut Daehyun bergetar puas sambil menyebutkan namanya.

Saat ia mencium aroma lelehan pusatnya bersatu dengan aroma lelehan pusat Daehyun.

Saat ia mengecap kembali seluruh bagian tubuh Daehyun yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam selama 3 tahun yang terlewat.

Saat ia-

"Junhong~"

Suara lembut itu. Ia mencintai pemiliknya.

"Ya hyung"

Daehyun datang membawa satu kotak besar pizza dan sekotak ayam goreng.

"Apa masih sakit?" Meletakkan makanan itu di meja dan dengan cepat menghampiri Junhong.

Mengusap pipi Junhong yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Junhong bersyukur. Katakan ia cengeng dan tak tahu malu, karena saat ia kembali merasakan sentuhan kecil dari Daehyun, air matanya jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Hei sayang~ ku fikir acara menangisnya sudah selesai"

Daehyun tersenyum lembut, membawa tubuh Junhong ke dalam dekapannya dan mengusap punggung polos Junhong teratur.

"Aku kesakitan hyung~"

Berkata pelan dengan suara yang bergetar, membalas dekapan Daehyun tak kalah erat.

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan membelikanmu obat dan-"

"Tapi anehnya, aku bersyukur karena rasa sakit ini membuatku yakin kalau yang kita lakukan tadi bukan imajinasiku saja"

Terisak kembali saat merasakan tangan Daehyun dipunggung polosnya melaju turun kearah bongkahan daging dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Mengusapnya kecil dan membuat Junhong meringis ditengah isakannya.

"Apa aku perlu membuatnya semakin sakit agar kau lebih yakin kalau ini bukan imajinasimu saja?"

Berbisik perlahan ditelinga Junhong membuat Junhong bergidik kecil.

Membaringkan kembali tubuh Junhong di ranjang dan membuka baju handuk yang ia kenakan setelah selesai mandi tadi.

Mengurung pinggul Junhong dengan kedua kakinya hingga lututnya beradu dengan ranjang.

Mendesis saat merasakan 'Daehyun mini' bergesekan dengan milik Junhong.

"Junhong, Aku tau ini gila tapi ugh!"

Menggeser sedikit posisi hingga pusatnya kembali masuk perlahan ke dalam lorong kenikmatan milik Junhong.

Melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat Junhong yang perlahan memerah dengan mata berkabut nafsu.

"Hyung~ im okay"

Junhong membelai paha Daehyun yang berada dekat dengan tangannya.

Mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar Daehyun lebih leluasa untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Daehyun bergerak perlahan, mendesis kecil kala merasakan gelitik-gelitik pada pusat dirinya.

Hangat.

Dalam.

Dan membuat candu.

Ia benci mengatakan ini, tapi ia benar-benar dimabuk kepayang dan sulit mengendalikan tubuh serta fikirannya kala aroma tubuh Junhong sudah tercium indranya..

Semakin cepat dan dalam.

Meraih wajah Junhong dan memberinya lumatan panas dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hyungh~"

Junhong tau ini lebih dari gila, mereka melakukan ini seakan tidak akan bertemu hari esok.

Tubuh Junhong bergetar kala Daehyun dengan tepat menyentuh bagian terdalamnya, bagian teristimewa dari lorong miliknya.

Semakin bergetar kala mendengar suara Daehyun meraung kenikmatan.

Kala Daehyun bergerak dengan frustasi karena tak bisa mentolerir pusatnya yang dimanja habis-habisan oleh Junhong.

"Daehyunh ugh..hyung~"

Junhong benci mendesah, karena faktanya kala ia mendesah Daehyun akan bergerak semakin aktif dan tak kenal berhenti.

Tapi ia sadar, ia hanya manusia biasa yang akan bersorak gembira kala merasakan kenikmatan itu datang.

Dan kenikmatan itu datang dari orang yang ia cintai. Ia bersorak dalam hati, bersorak karena mampu membuat Daehyun bertekuk lutut padanya.

Bersorak karena tau Daehyun tak akan mampu pergi kemanapun tanpa dirinya.

Daehyun mungkin tak sadar, tapi Junhong tau. Sentuhan dan pelukan Daehyun berbeda dari dulu.

Pelukan dan sentuhan Daehyun semakin hangat dan semakin dalam.

Daehyun yang lebih dewasa sudah mengerti apa inti dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Daehyun yang lebih dewasa sudah mengerti untuk memperlakukan Junhong lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Daehyun yang lebih dewasa sudah mengerti bahwa kegiatan mereka bukan hanya menyalurkan nafsu yang memang secara manusiawi harus disalurkan.

Daehyun yang lebih dewasa tau, bahwa ini adalah kasih sayang.

Dan bisikan panas yang Daehyun hantarkan di telinga Junhong semakin membuat Junhong yakin bahwa kini Daehyun benar-benar sudah menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Aku mencintaimu…..sangat mencintaimu Choi Junhong"

….

….

Daehyun mengeram kala mendengar dering ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang.

Membuka matanya lalu melirik Junhong yang masih terlelap dipelukannya.

Bangkit lalu meraih ponsel itu malas-malasan.

"Hallo"

"**Daehyun-ah!"**

"Siapa ini?"

Bertanya karena tidak tahu siapa orang yang menelepon pada pukul 8 pagi ini. Mengganggu.

"**Apa kau bersama Junhong?!"**

Melebarkan matanya kala mendengar nama Junhong disebut.

"Nuguseyo?"

"**Ini Himchannie. Apa kau sedang bersamanya?"**

"Hm~ bagaimana kau tau?"

"**Youngjae meneleponku, bisa aku bicara dengan Junhong?"**

"Tidak"

"**YA! Ada masalah dibutiknya karena kemarin dia lupa menghubungi Tuan David"**

"Junhongku sedang tidur, aku akan menyuruhnya menguhubungimu nanti hyung"

"**Apa kau menghabisinya habis-habisan?" **Himchan bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

Daehyun terkekeh membayangkan raut wajah Himchan.

"Di mana kau sekarang hyung? Aku ingin bertemu dengan kau dan Yongguk hyung"

"**Junhong tau tempatku, cepat bangunkan dia dan bersiaplah mendapat pukulan dari Yongguk karena berani meninggalkan adik kesayangannya hingga tak mau makan maupun tidur"**

Daehyun menatap Junhong yang masih tertidur dengan wajah tenang.

Mencium dahi Junhong dan bergumam mengiyakan menjawab Himchan.

Menutup sambungan telepon dan bergegas bangkit keluar kamar.

…..

….

"Hyung! DAEHYUN HYUNG! HYUNGG!"

Daehyun terbatuk kala sedang meminum kopinya. Berlari ke dalam kamar dan melihat Junhong yang tengah menyapu pandangan kesekeliling kamar mencarinya.

"Hei, aku disini"

Junhong menghembuskan nafasnya lega, merentangkan tangannya meminta Daehyun memeluknya.

Daehyun terkekeh, memeluk Junhong sayang dan menarik telinga Junhong.

"Benar-benar manja"

Junhong terkekeh ditengah pelukannya.

"Aku lengket dan ingin mandi, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menarik tangan Junhong untuk bangkit dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi.

"Apa benar-benar sakit?" Daehyun ikut meringis kala melihat Junhong meringis kecil saat bagian tubuhnya beradu dengan lapisan bathup di tengah rendaman air hangat.

Junhong mengangguk, merengut kecil dan menatap Daehyun tajam seakan semua ini salah Daehyun.

Daehyun menggerutu kecil dan dengan telaten mengusap tangan Junhong dengan lapisan busa harum berwarna merah jambu.

"Apa enak hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi yang mengendalikan dalam hubungan?"

Daehyun memucat, membayangkan Junhong yang akan mengendalikan dirinya kala melakukan kegiatan diatas ranjang.

"Ten..tu enak, tapi itu, Junhong itu tak cocok untukmu okay?"

Junhong tertawa melihat ekspresi Daehyun.

"Aku memang tidak berniat mencoba, aku sudah puas dengan keadaan sekarang"

Daehyun mengangguk bangga, menggosok perlahan dada Junhong dan dengan jahil mencolek kulit Junhong kala menemukan nipple mungil disana.

"Hentikan bodoh!"

Junhong memukul kepala Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Woah, lihat.. kulitmu digigiti nyamuk eoh? Semuanya memerah"

Junhong mendengus tak percaya, maju mendekat dan menggigit bibir bawah Daehyun karena kesal.

Daehyun meringis mengusap bibirnya yang pasti tambah memerah.

"Lihat kanibal kecil ini, lihat saja!"

Menggelitik pinggang Junhong yang meraung kegelian.

Tertawa terbahak kala Junhong dengan kalap menyiraminya dengan air dari dalam bathup.

"Hentikan hyung~ tubuhku masih sakit~"

Junhong Aegyo, menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan bak malaikat yang datang dari negeri cahaya.

Daehyun berdegup kencang. Choi Junhong ini benar-benar penggoda.

"Berikan hyung ciuman disini, lalu acara mandinya akan selesai"

Daehyun menunjuk bibir tebalnya, meminta Junhong memberikan ciumannya disana.

Junhong mengangguk.

Maju mendekat lalu meraup bibir tebal Daehyun dengan bibir tipisnya.

Menariknya lalu mengulumnya sedikit.

"Selesai~"

Kembali merentangkan tangannya meminta Daehyun menyambutnya.

Daehyun menyambut tangan Junhong dan menuntun Junhong untuk berdiri. Dengan perlahan menyiram tubuh Junhong dengan air hangat dari shower yang berada didekatnya.

Selanjutnya membalut tubuh bagian bawah Junhong dengan handuk besar lalu meraih handuk baru unutk mengusap setiap inci kulit tubuh Junhong yang lainnya.

Junhong tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang tengah serius mengusap kedua kaki Junhong dengan handuk di bawah sana.

"Apa kau mencintaiku hyung?"

Daehyun mendongak, menatap Junhong lalu mengangguk mantap.

Bangkit lalu menarik pipi Junhong yang masih sedikit basah.

"Pertanyaanmu itu sama saja dengan pertanyaan 'apa matahari itu pusat tata surya?'. Jawabannya pasti Iya Junhong"

Junhong mengangguk puas, melangkah menuju rak kamar mandi tempat Daehyun biasa meletakkan baju handuk miliknya.

"Biar aku saja sayang~"

Daehyun melangkah mendahuluinya mengambil baju handuk itu.

"Aku bukan bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun hyung~"

Merengek pada Daehyun yang tertawa gemas sambil memasangkan baju handuk pada tubuh tinggi Junhong.

"Kau memang bayiku"

Mengecup pipi Junhong lalu meraih tangan Junhong untuk berjalan bersama keluar kamar mandi.

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu hyung"

Junhong masih kesal karena dianggap Daehyun seperti bayi.

Daehyun merengut kesal.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu di atas ranjang"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau banggakan? Heol~"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, mau apa kau?"

Menjulurkan lidah menggoda Junhong.

"Enak saja, aku yang lebih mencintaimu hyung!"

"Aku mencintaimu sebanyak bintang diangkasa Junhong"

Junhong bergidik mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Hentikan! Kau menjijikan hyung!"

"Aku mencintaimu sebanyak ikan-ikan di samudra luas Choi Junhong~"

"Hyung! Aku membencimu! Hentikan!"

"Aku mencintaimu sebesar mataha-"

Mencubit perut Daehyun yang tertawa keras karena berhasil menggoda Junhong.

Berniat meninggalkan Daehyun di dalam kamar dan melangkah perlahan menuju dapur.

"OH CHOI JUNHONG~ AKU MENCINTAIMU SEBESAR PLANET JUPI-"

"HENTIKAN JUNG DAEHYUN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!? BERHENTI DISANA"

Berlari tertatih mengejar Daehyun yang tertawa terbahak kala melihat wajah Junhong yang memerah malu.

Bahagia itu sederhana, cukup ada kau disampingku.

Aku…bahagia.

….

….

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Junhong berbalik, tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya yang sudah 3 bulan tidak ia temui.

"Jongup hyung~ kau benar-benar datang ternyata"

"Pernikahan sahabatku, aku pasti datang bagaimanapun kondisinya. Coba biar kulihat"

Melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Junhong yang berbalut setelan putih dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau melupakan satu hal sepertinya Jung Junhong"

Junhong melebarkan matanya panik, mengecek seluruh pakaiannya dan tidak menemukan satupun kekurangan.

"Dimana kau letakkan sayapmu?"

Jongup terkekeh kala merasakan pukulan Junhong di bahunya.

"Aku akan menuntutmu karena berani menggoda pasangan orang lain"

Suara Daehyun terdengar, tersenyum menatap Jongup yang juga tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang"

Menjabat tangan Jongup dan membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menimbulkan kekacauan sebelumnya Daehyun-shi"

Daehyun menggeleng, berjalan kearah Junhong dan menggenggam tangan Junhong erat.

"Dia ada disisiku sekarang, mari kita lupakan kejadian yang dahulu"

Jongup mengangguk setuju, tersenyum menatap Junhong yang tertawa bahagia, tawa yang tak pernah gagal membuat Jongup tertarik hingga…..

"Tuan Jung maaf menggangu, Tuan Park sudah datang dan ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Jongup percaya, Tuhan memiliki lebih dari satu malaikat ciptaannya.

Selain Junhong, ada malaikat lain yang tak kalah bersinar dengan pipi yang nampak halus dan suara yang melantun merdu.

Rambut hitam legamnya membuat Jongup sulit melepaskan pandangannya dari orang itu.

Harum tubuhnya yang tetap jelas tercium ditengah banyaknya aroma lain diruangan ini.

"Namanya Yoo Youngjae hyung~ dia sahabat baik dan juga asisten Daehyunku"

Bahkan suara halus Junhong tak mampu membuat Jongup berpaling dari sosok itu.

"Dan yang paling penting, dia single"

Junhong berbisik kecil di telinga Jongup, membuat Jongup bereaksi dan dengan cepat melangkah menuju sosok itu.

Sosok yang membuatnya tertarik dipertemuan pertama mereka.

Dan yang paling penting adalah…..dia single.

…..

…..

**Paris, 8 Years Later..**

"Nooo, Jung Haru letakkan itu di tempatnya"

"Tidak Daddy, Maru kemarin boleh meminjam ini kenapa aku tidak!"

"Demi Tuhan, letakkan atau aku akan menangis sekarang juga"

Junhong berlari mengejar bocah lelaki berumur 6 tahun, bocah berwajah imut dengan hidung mancung yang sekilas terlihat seperti Daehyun.

"Aku akan mengadu pada ayah!"

"Daddy akan meminjamkanmu sketsa yang lain, tapi tidak yang itu okay Haru"

Mencoba merayu Jung Haru yang merengut keras kepala.

"Maru meminjam sketsa yang lain sayang, kalau begitu Daddy akan membelikanmu kertas sketsa kosong yang bisa kau gambar sesukamu"

Haru tampak mendengarkan, terlihat sekali tertarik dengan tawaran itu.

"Apa kita deal sekarang? Daddy benar-benar membutuhkan sketsa itu sayang ayoolah"

Haru perlahan maju mendekat kearah Junhong dan meyodorkan sketsa itu.

"Sorry daddy, aku hanya benar-benar menyukai sketsamu"

Junhong memeluk anak itu, mengusap rambutnya sayang dan mengecup pelipis Haru.

"Daddy akan membawakan banyak kertas sketsa dan pensil warna untukmu, kau mau?"

Haru mengangguk dipelukan Junhong.

"Dimana adikmu?"

"Ayah mengajaknya membaca buku super tebal diperpustakaan"

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku mengantuk bahkan saat melihat lembar pertama"

Junhong tertawa, menuntun Haru untuk melangkah menuju perpustakaan di rumah besar ini.

"Apa kita akan membaca buku?"

Junhong menggeleng.

Mengacak rambut Haru dan menarik hidung anak itu.

Membuka pintu besar ruangan dan menyapu pandangan keseluruh tempat mencari sepasang ayah anak yang memiliki hobi sama 'membaca buku'.

"Disini hanya ada empat langkah metode pengembangan _prototype__evolusioner_ Ayah"

"Benarkah? Kenapa disini ada 5?"

"Menurut hanya ada 4, jangan menambah-nambahkan"

Daehyun tertawa gemas, menarik pipi Jung Maru yang langsung menepisnya kesal.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Ayah"

"Ayaaaaah~"

Suara lain terdengar, suara yang terdengar melengking membuat Daehyun dan Maru mengerutkan kening.

Haru datang dan langsung duduk dipangkuan sang ayah tanpa aba-aba.

"Coba tebak aku akan dibelikan apa oleh Daddy?"

"Mainan? Susu? Atau buku cerita?"

"Please, aku bukan anak-anak ayah. Aku bahkan lebih tua dari Maru"

Maru yang mendengar hanya mengendus malas.

"Daddy akan memberikanku alat-alat gambar, kertas sketsa, pensil warna, papan gambar dan semuanyaaaa"

"Benarkahh?"

Daehyun mencium pipi Haru gemas.

"Hng~"

"Dimana Daddymu?"

"Dia pergi lagi keluar setelah mengantarku kesini"

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa kau nakal lagi? Apa daddy marah lagi?"

Haru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya sedikit masalah tadi ayah"

Haru menunjukkan ujung jarinya seakan menunjukkan betapa sedikitnya masalah tadi.

"Dia merebut sketsa daddy dan membawanya lari keliling rumah. Bahkan ada satu sketsa daddy yang kotor terkena lumpur di taman belakang"

Maru menjelaskan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari buku tebal bergambar milik ayahnya.

"Benar begitu Haru?"

Hidung Haru kembang kempis menahan tangis, menatap Maru kesal yang masih santai membaca buku.

"Kau membaca buku dulu disini bersama Maru, jangan nakal okay Haru? Ayah akan membelikanmu buku nanti"

Haru memukul ayahnya kesal.

"Aku tidak suka buku ayah!"

Daehyun tertawa gemas, benar-benar mirip Junhong.

"Arraseo, kau tunggulah disini dan jaga Maru. Kau kakaknya kan?"

Haru mengangguk senang, sebaliknya dengan Maru yang merengut kesal.

"Maru sedang membaca apa?"

"Haru jangan coba-coba menganggu, pilih satu buku dan baca dengan tenang"

Daehyun tertawa melihat kedua anak menggemaskan itu.

Keluar perpustakan dan berjalan menyusuri rumah mencari Junhong.

…

"Kau sedang apa?"

Memeluk tubuh Junhong dari belakang dan menggigit bahu Junhong gemas.

"Aku sedang membuat susu, kau mau?"

"Tidak, apa Haru membuatmu kesal lagi?"

Junhong tertawa, berbalik dan mengecup bibir Daehyun.

"Tidak, dia anak baik walau kadang sedikit rewel"

Daehyun tertawa mengingat Haru yang hobi merajuk dan rewel.

Berbeda dengan Maru yang cenderung diam dan tenang.

"Apa mau tambah?"

"Apa? Anak?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir begitu, nanti saat kita ke Korea kita bisa **mengadopsi anak lagi** untuk adik Haru dan Maru"

"Apa kau tidak repot?"

"Mungkin akan repot, aku tetap lelaki walau bagaimanapun hyung~"

Tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun.

"Kau akan ke butik?"

Junhong mengangguk, menciumi leher Daehyun sayang.

"Junhong, apa kau bahagia?"

Junhong terkekeh membuat Daehyun bingung.

"Apa pertanyaan itu lucu?"

"Tentu lucu, Pertanyaanmu itu sama saja dengan pertanyaan 'apa matahari itu pusat tata surya?'. Jawabannya pasti Iya Hyung"

Daehyun tertawa melihat Junhong yang menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

"Kau masih ingat?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Aku ingat tentu saja, segala tentangmu aku ingat. Bagaimana keluarga di Korea hyung?"

"Lancar, perusahaan keluarga kita lancar setelah keduanya dibantu oleh Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung. Apa kau rindu Korea?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, aku rindu Korea. Aku benar-benar rindu suasana disana"

"Kita akan kesana libur musim panas nanti, bersabarlah"

Maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Junhong cepat.

"Ayo kita ke butik hyung.. ini sudah hampir jam 11"

Daehyun mengangguk dan berlari menuju perpustakaan menjemput Haru dan Maru.

Junhong tersenyum, menatap cincin hitam pekat yang masih melekat di jari manisnya, mengusapnya dan mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi selama 13 tahun ini.

Mengenal Daehyun, berpacaran, putus hubungan, kembali bersama sampai akhirnya memutuskan menikah dan mengadopsi anak untuk selanjutnya menjalankan kehidupan jauh dari Korea untuk mengejar mimpi keduanya.

"Hyung~ kau benar-benar membuktikan janjimu untuk tumbuh sukses dan membangun butik bersamaku. Terima kasih"

Menghampiri Haru dan Maru yang berlari kearahnya, memeluk kedua anak laki-laki itu dan menuntunnya berjalan keluar rumah.

Tertawa keras saat meninggalkan Daehyun yang berteriak kesal sambil mengejar ketiganya untuk berjalan bersama.

…

Jatuh cinta itu mudah.

Asal itu kau, aku pasti jatuh cinta.

…..

"Hyung..aku menyukaimu"

"Tapi…"

"Kau lihat butik disana?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'hyung' mengangguk.

"Butik super besar itu milik orang Korea yang tinggal bersama dengan dua anak laki-lakinya di Paris ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jadi ku mohon. Aku menyukaimu hyung. Saat aku sudah berhasil nanti kita akan membuat yang seperti itu"

"Butik?"

"Bukan. Kita akan membuat toko kue terbesar di Paris. Aku yang mengurus bisnisnya dan kau yang mengurus toko kuenya"

"Tapi Jongin….."

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku mohon. Aku benar benar menyukaimu. Aku akan belajar yang rajin agar impianku untuk bersamamu bisa tercapai"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jongin, mari kita tetap bersama, sampai kita bisa mewujudkannya impian itu bagaimana?"

"Hyu…ng?"

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, mengecup tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah tersipu malu.

"Ya hyung, mari kita tetap bersama sampai kita bisa mewujudkan segalanya"

….

Yang kau butuhkan hanya waktu untuk jatuh cinta, merasakan kasih sayang dengan cara cemburu, menghargai pasanganmu agar tidak saling meninggalkan, saling merindukan dan tidak terpisahkan, mendengarkan kata hati saat menghadapi masalah sulit dan mencintai pasanganmu hingga merasa tidak dapat hidup tanpanya.

Cinta itu mudah.

Cinta itu indah.

Cinta itu mudah jika itu kau. Dan cinta itu indah jika itu juga kau.

…..

**FIN**

…..

AKHIRNYAAAA~~

Bersyukur akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga.

Aku makasihhhh banget buat kalian yang ngikutin dari chapter 1 sampai selesai.

Buat kalian yang rajin review, buat kalian yang tadinya ga review tapi akhirnya mau review ataupun buat kalian yang masih males buat review.

Aku makasih bangeeeet.

Makasih buat: **NAP217, Kim Rae Sun, zakurafrezee, jimae407203, hazel, Dae, Daelogvrl, daehana, NathalieVernanda, jxnhxngie, daehyun, ichizenkaze, KekeMato2560, Guest, , kimchunwae, GI24, pudtrie, kimparkshi1, bang3424, lalany, Daelo SB, neobakke, rrashjl, bunbunchan, 0907, tarassi, , Hana Kim, daeloshipper, kiki, Rahae Angelfishy Dae, Daelo SB yang ganti nama jadi Daelo Jung kkkk, , fangurllss.**

Buat daelo SB, aku udah ga maen fb. Maaf ya, aku lupa passwordnya masa huhuhu…

Sampai jumpa di fanfic lain.

Buat love bus, dilanjut pasti dilanjut.

Makasih yaaaa.

Pyoooong~


End file.
